<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NKNK by BeeKayDee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609613">NKNK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee'>BeeKayDee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BKD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khúc Như Bình hôn Lục Yên Đinh một đường từ cửa lên đến tận trên giường. Cả người cậu đều bám vào người anh, ánh mắt mờ mịt cùng hổn hển: “Em, em cứ luôn cảm thấy vừa nãy ở cửa hình như bị người khác nhìn thấy.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình lại giống như bình thản không thèm để ý đến những chuyện đó, anh cười không thành tiếng hôn lên tai Lục Yên Đinh: “Bị thấy được rồi, thì phải làm sao?”</p><p>“Chẳng có cách nào cả,” Lục Yên Đinh rụt cổ lại, khó kiềm được mà giãy dụa, “Trời tối thế này, em còn đứng ở cửa phòng anh dùng dằng lâu như vậy, anh vừa mở cửa ra thì em đã nhào lên ôm lấy anh…”</p><p>“Haizzz, bọn họ,” Lục Yên Đinh đưa tay lên che lấy mặt mình, cái đầu lắc lắc: “Bọn họ còn có thể nghĩ thế nào được nữa? Vừa nhìn thì cũng đã nghĩ là em quyến rũ anh rồi, em biết đi đâu nói lý lẽ bây giờ đây?”</p><p>Một tay Khúc Như Bình che lấy đầu Lục Yên Đinh, phòng nhỡ đầu cậu bị đụng vào đầu giường, anh nghe thấy cậu nói như vậy chỉ là ý cười càng nồng hơn. Lục Yên Đinh dứt khoát dành tặng Khúc Như Bình một quả đấm, giống y như mèo cào, hờn dỗi nói: “Anh còn cười!”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nắm lấy hai tay cậu, thuận thế giơ lên qua đỉnh đầu, toàn bộ động tác đều trôi chảy tự nhiên còn cố tình có sự ôn nhu chỉ thuộc về anh. Cổ tay Lục Yên Đinh theo bản năng giãy dụa, dùng lực như lúc nào cũng không thể tránh thoát được, khuôn mặt của cậu nóng lên, chu mỏ nói: “Ban nãy có lúc nào anh đã từng nghĩ sẽ không bước ra khỏi cánh cửa đó không?”</p><p>“Không có,” Khúc Như Bình rất nhanh liền phủ nhận, anh hôn phớt lên một bên mặt của Lục Yên Đinh, cậu cho là anh muốn nói những lời tâm tình mê người nào đó nhưng đến cuối cùng lại chỉ nghe thấy anh lặp lại một lần, “Ừm… Không có.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh tức quá mà bật cười : “Có phải anh không biết nói những lời dễ nghe không hả?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình áp trán mình lên trán cậu, nói: “Dạy anh.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh bị hơi thở tỏa ra của Khúc Như Bình khiến cho cả người đều mềm nhũn, cậu ôm lấy cổ anh, vừa thương vừa giận, mềm mỏng nói: “Thật ra… thật ra nếu như anh không bước ra, cũng không sao cả, vì em, em sẽ không kiềm được lòng mình, vốn em đã… đã định gõ cửa rồi…”</p><p>Giọng nói của Khúc Như Bình ôn nhu đến kỳ lạ: “Sau đó thì sao?”</p><p>“Sau đó, sau đó sẽ hỏi xem sao anh lại không dám đi tìm em, sao lại cảm thấy em sẽ không trở lại… Em không cho phép anh một chút dũng khí cũng chỉ vì chuyện trước đây mà dùng hết, em muốn anh chính miệng nói cho em nghe, anh không thể rời khỏi em được…”</p><p>“—— Anh không thể rời khỏi em.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình ngắt lời cậu, vùi đầu mình vào cần cổ Lục Yên Đinh, hít một hơi thật sâu. Giọng nói của anh khàn khàn, trầm thấp, khiến cho Lục Yên Đinh cảm thấy ngứa ngáy lại đau đau.</p><p>Anh hạ thấp người xuống ôm cậu vào trong lòng mình, một lần lại một lần, tinh tế hôn lấy Lục Yên Đinh, thuận theo vành tai đã đỏ ửng của cậu một đường hôn lên mắt cậu, đôi mắt xinh đẹp kia khép lại thỉnh thoảng run rẩy hấp háy đôi lần.</p><p>Khi tất cả sắp sửa bắt đầu, Lục Yên Đinh nức nở nắm lấy quần áo của Khúc Như Bình, năn nỉ anh: “Thầy Khúc, anh có thể tắt đèn… được không?”</p><p>“Tất nhiên là được.”</p><p>Vào giờ phút này, Khúc Như Bình thân sĩ như thế lại càng khiến cho Lục Yên Đinh cảm thấy thẹn thùng, cậu nằm ở trên giường cuộn thành một đống toàn thân nóng hầm hập, ôm lấy bản thân mình phảng phất như đang ôm một cái lò lửa vậy.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình xuống giường đi tắt đèn, trong phòng nhất thời là một màu đen kịt. Lục Yên Đinh nghe thấy tiếng bước chân trong đêm của anh, Khúc Như Bình đang hỏi cậu: “Anh có thể kéo rèm cửa ra được không?”</p><p>Ngón chân Lục Yên Đinh cuộn tròn lại một chỗ, tiếng cậu yếu ớt nói: “Được.”</p><p>Rèm cửa sổ được kéo sang hai bên, ánh trăng mỏng manh rơi xuống trên người Khúc Như Bình, anh đưa lưng về phía cậu đang chăm chú nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, điều này khiến Lục Yên Đinh không nhịn được hỏi: “Bên ngoài có đẹp bằng em không?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nghiêng mặt sang bên, lắc đầu cười: “Cái gì cũng không sánh được với em.”</p><p>Đường viền bóng lưng anh thon dài trong ánh đèn buổi tối của thành thị, có vẻ hơi không chân thực. Khúc Như Bình nới lỏng cổ áo sơ mi, động tác này rất quyến rũ, cổ họng Lục Yên Đinh khô khốc nhìn anh đang đi tới phía mình.</p><p>Một bước, hai bước, bước đi trong ánh trăng sáng.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh không tự chủ được muốn lùi về phía sau, nhưng động tác của cậu còn chưa kịp thực hiện, Khúc Như Bình đã bước một bước dài lên đến tận giường bao bọc cậu trong một khoảng tối ám muội.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh theo bản năng hơi co rúm lại, trái tim của cậu như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực, có thứ gì đó nóng bỏng từ bên trong đầy ắp mà tràn ra ngoài, nóng đến mức khiến cậu muốn tan chảy.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình chống hai tay trước mặt cậu, dùng tư thế giam cầm bao lấy Lục Yên Đinh, ý cười vẫn nhu hòa như trước: “Cởi đồ giúp anh được không?”</p><p>Xung quanh đều là hơi thở mạnh mẽ của Alpha, Lục Yên Đinh không biết Khúc Như Bình có thả tin tức tố ra hay không, cậu chỉ cảm thấy mình sắp ngất đến nơi rồi, Lục Yên Đinh theo bản năng vươn đôi tay mềm nhũn của mình ra, nghe lời Khúc Như Bình mà giúp anh cởi khuy áo, tay cậu đang run lên, không làm gì được hết, phí mất rất nhiều sức lực mới cởi được hai cái khuy áo của Khúc Như Bình.</p><p>Hơi thở của Khúc Như Bình phả lên da thịt cậu, nóng quá, nóng đến mức làm Lục Yên Đinh sinh ra ảo giác co giật. Cậu bị cảm giác xấu hổ này khiến cho bản thân cảm thấy mình sắp vỡ vụn mất, nghẹn ngào một tiếng, bụm mặt nói: “Tại sao anh lại bảo em cởi! Quần áo của anh thì đương nhiên là anh tự phải… Ưm…”</p><p>Lời của cậu còn chưa nói xong, thì môi lưỡi đã bị Khúc Như Bình cuốn đi, nụ hôn này khiến Lục Yên Đinh cảm thấy mê muội, trời đất đều đang xoay tròn, Khúc Như Bình quấn chặt lấy cậu không để cho cậu có một kẽ hở nào, đến cả hơi thở của cậu cũng bị anh cuốn đi, cực kỳ bất ngờ là, Lục Yên Đinh phát hiện mình so với trong tưởng tượng càng yêu thích cảm giác này hơn, cậu yêu cái cách Khúc Như Bình đòi hỏi như vậy, điều này khiến cậu cảm thấy vui vẻ.</p><p>Đầu óc cậu đang choáng váng suy nghĩ những chuyện lung tung, đột nhiên lại nghe thấy âm thanh của quần áo bị xé rách.</p><p>Cậu cúi đầu xuống, nhìn quần áo mình bị xé thành từng mảnh vụn.</p><p>“Anh, sao anh lại thô lỗ… như vậy?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nuốt xuống ngụm nước miếng, nhìn dáng vẻ của Khúc Như Bình hoàn toàn chìm trong bóng tối, nhưng điều khiến cậu xấu hổ hơn là, ánh sáng của vầng trăng kia vừa khéo chiếu thẳng trên người cậu, trong thứ ánh sáng màu bạc đó đôi mắt của Lục Yên Đinh rũ xuống, nhìn thấy da thịt trắng noãn của mình cùng với đầu ngực phấn hồng hoàn toàn bại lộ…</p><p>Khúc Như Bình cũng không cùng cậu nói lời xin lỗi, hai tay kẹp chặt lấy Lục Yên Đinh, giống như ôm một đứa trẻ ôm lấy cậu trong lồng ngực của chính mình, Lục Yên Đinh mới vừa vươn hai tay lên ôm lấy cổ anh, đã cảm giác thấy Khúc Như Bình đang sờ cậu.</p><p>… Đúng, chính là sờ cậu, thân thể được Khúc Như Bình sờ qua trở nên mềm nhũn, cậu còn thấy mông mình có cảm giác dính nhơm nhớp, không khỏi vội vàng kẹp chặt cái nơi hư hỏng đang chảy nước kia, dùng ngữ điệu sắp khóc đến nơi, nóng lòng gọi: “Đừng sờ nữa có được không anh…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình hôn cần cổ cậu, hỏi: “Em không thích sao?”</p><p>“Cũng không phải là không thích,” Lục Yên Đinh cầm lấy bàn tay Khúc Như Bình đang lưu luyến bên eo mình, đặt lên đầu ngực đã dựng đứng từ lâu, đôi mắt hồng hồng híp lại nói, “Anh sờ sờ ở đây này, ở đây mềm…”</p><p>Bàn tay Khúc Như Bình từ đầu đến cuối đều mang lại cảm giác muốn chạm lại thôi, anh chỉ dùng đầu ngón tay trêu chọc cậu, mà cũng không phải nhào nặn theo cái kiểu sắc tình thô lỗ, nhưng lúc này anh lại nghe lời Lục Yên Đinh, đặc biệt dâm sắc mà nhéo lấy đầu ngực run rẩy, kích thích Lục Yên Đinh phải rên lên một tiếng, nắm chặt lấy tay của Khúc Như Bình rơi xuống nước mắt sinh lý.</p><p>Sự kích thích này thực sự quá lớn, Khúc Như Bình lại giống như còn ngại chưa đủ, anh ghé sát vào lỗ tai của cậu hỏi: “Cứng lên rồi, làm sao bây giờ?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh không nói ra được phải làm sao bây giờ, cậu rúc vào lồng ngực anh, phát ra tiếng kêu như chú mèo nhỏ, Khúc Như Bình nhẹ nhàng liếm láp đầu ngực cậu, Lục Yên Đinh chịu không nổi, nắm lấy tóc của Khúc Như Bình mơ hồ không rõ mà rên rỉ: “Đừng… Anh đừng, đừng như vậy.”</p><p>Cậu kẹp chặt hai chân lại, co lên đến tận đầu gối, tay Khúc Như Bình đặt trên cạp quần của Lục Yên Đinh, cậu cảm giác mình sắp vỡ vụn mất mà gào lên: “Không muốn, trước tiên đừng thế này, không muốn…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình thả lỏng cậu ra, một tay chống xuống bên cạnh đầu cậu, đôi mắt nhìn xuống dáng vẻ của Lục Yên Đinh, một tay khác của anh ngả ngớn rồi lại ưu nhã phác hoạ đường viền khuôn mặt đang run rẩy của cậu, thuận theo những lọn tóc, nương theo gương mặt một đường đi xuống, Lục Yên Đinh thở hổn hển nỗ lực nhìn anh rõ ràng một chút, Khúc Như Bình nhẹ nhàng an ủi cậu, vừa hôn vừa nhẹ nhàng chạm vào eo cậu.</p><p>Quần bị lột xuống quả thực chính là chuyện trong nháy mắt, toàn thân Lục Yên Đinh còn đang đắm chìm trong nụ hôn ôn nhu mà lại tràn ngập dục vọng kia, đột nhiên cảm giác được hạ thân mát lạnh, cậu mông lung trợn mắt lên, hai bàn tay to lớn nóng bỏng của Khúc Như Bình đã nhẹ nhàng đẩy chân cậu sang hai bên, sau đó liền cười không thành tiếng.</p><p>Đầu óc Lục Yên Đinh muốn nổ tung.</p><p>Cậu lần này thật sự đã khóc, vừa khóc vừa kéo quần lên, Khúc Như Bình cười cười lắc đầu, chẳng hề cho cậu có cơ hội làm như vậy. Cậu bực mình thôi thì lành làm gáo vỡ làm muôi, giơ lên nắm đấm mềm nhũn thụi vào ngực Khúc Như Bình, anh cũng tùy ý để cậu đánh, rồi sau đó lại cởi phăng chiếc quần của Lục Yên Đinh ra, quỳ xuống hướng về phía trước xâm nhập vào nơi mở ra giữa hai chân cậu.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh xấu hổ chết đi được, cậu khóc lóc nói rằng: “Kỳ phát tình của em vừa mới kết thúc.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình chạm vào khuôn mặt ướt nhẹp của cậu, khàn khàn nói: “Anh biết.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nấc cụt một cái, miễn cưỡng ngừng lại ý tứ muốn khóc, nhưng vẫn thút thít không thôi nói: “Cho nên em không phải cố ý ra nhiều nước như vậy đâu, anh không được phép chê cười em.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình cười khàn: “Sao anh lại có thể cười em được chứ?”</p><p>Anh cúi đầu hôn lên cái trán lấm tấm mồ hôi của Lục Yên Đinh: “Em là bảo bối của anh.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh khó kiềm được mà giơ chân lên kẹp lấy eo của Khúc Như Bình, cậu nhỏ giọng kêu lên: “Anh chừng nào thì mới chịu tiến vào hả? Em, em sắp không chịu nổi nữa rồi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình sờ sờ cánh mông Lục Yên Đinh, nơi đó đã ướt đẫm, một đoàn thịt trắng nõn mềm mại trơn trượt cực kỳ, anh muốn nắm cũng không nắm được, Khúc Như Bình tách hai chân Lục Yên Đinh ra một chút, Lục Yên Đinh tóm lấy quần áo của anh lúng túng đứt quãng kêu lên: “Anh có thể… Đừng nhìn hay không… Anh thật sự… rất đáng ghét!”</p><p>Cậu lúc này mới chú ý tới quần áo Khúc Như Bình còn rất chỉnh tề, mà trên người Lục Yên Đinh chỉ còn lại vài mảnh vụn quần áo, cực kỳ dâm đãng mà mở hai chân ra, hậu huyệt ướt nhẹp còn đang chảy nước, thân thể Omega của cậu cũng sớm đã làm xong chuẩn bị, mà Alpha là anh đến bây giờ vẫn còn quá tao nhã.</p><p>Cậu không cam lòng mà đi lôi kéo quần áo Khúc Như Bình, nhưng ngón tay lại không có một chút khí lực nào, vì thế cậu gọi anh: “Anh nhanh lên… Mau cởi hết ra đi mà…”</p><p>Một tay Khúc Như Bình cởi ra những chiếc khuy áo của mình, một tay lại giữ lấy đầu Lục Yên Đinh cùng cậu hôn môi, sự khắc chế của anh trong nụ hôn này rốt cuộc cũng bị đánh cho tan nát, Lục Yên Đinh dùng cái lưỡi ẩm ướt mềm mại của mình trêu chọc Khúc Như Bình, khiến cho hô hấp của anh trở nên nặng nề. Anh tuỳ ý cởi áo sơ mi ra quẳng sang một bên thời điểm khi đôi môi hai người tách nhau ra, còn mơ hồ nhìn thấy trong không trung có một đường chỉ bạc như ẩn như hiện.</p><p>Âm thanh cởi thắt lưng ra của Khúc Như Bình, khiến Lục Yên Đinh theo bản năng nhắm mắt lại. Có thứ gì nóng bỏng cực độ đang đặt trước mông cậu, lông mi Lục Yên Đinh điên cuồng lay động, cậu nuốt xuống ngụm nước miếng, dè dặt mở mắt ra ——Khúc Như Bình đeo bao vào, nhấc chân của cậu lên cao hơn, đè xuống.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh dựa vào hơi thở, nghe thấy âm thanh đè nén ngột ngạt của anh: “Em sẽ sợ sao?”</p><p>“Sẽ không,” Lục Yên Đinh nâng cánh tay lên, ôm lấy cổ anh, vừa mới hôn lên một cái, “Anh mau tiến vào đi…”</p><p>Những điều này vẫn như cũ không đủ biểu đạt khát vọng của cậu, vì vậy Lục Yên Đinh mở ra đôi môi trơn trượt của mình, phả ra hơi thở nóng ẩm, thì thầm: “Chồng ơi mau vào đi.”</p><p>Cậu thật ra còn có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, ví dụ như cậu không muốn Khúc Như Bình đeo bao, cậu càng yêu thích hơn cả là anh cứ trần trụi như vậy mà trực tiếp tiến vào, nhưng cậu không có cơ hội nói ra.</p><p>Bởi vì Khúc Như Bình đã chặn lấy đôi môi của cậu, tiến vào trong thân thể cậu.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh trước đây đã từng nghe Thịnh Bội nói qua, trên thế giới này, có rất ít Omega lần đầu tiên làm tình là cùng người mình thích, cho dù xã hội hiện đại đã tiến hóa hoàn toàn, bọn họ vẫn như cũ rất khó nắm giữ quyền tự chủ trong tình yêu, đại đa số thường thường là bị bức ép phải giao hoan, phải chịu đựng chuyện đó trong một cuộc hành sự không có tình yêu tồn tại.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh cảm thấy mình cực kỳ may mắn, lần đầu tiên của cậu đã được cùng người đàn ông mà cậu yêu nhất, là sự vui sướng hoàn toàn thuần tuý.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình xâm nhập vào thân thể của cậu, cũng là xâm nhập vào vào trong lòng cậu.</p><p>Cậu phát ra tiếng rên rỉ, thân thể Omega của cậu hoàn toàn tiếp nhận Alpha là anh, Khúc Như Bình lui ra khỏi khoang miệng ấm nóng của cậu, ôn nhu hôn lên đôi môi của Lục Yên Đinh, bọn họ làm tình bằng cách thức truyền thống nhất, Khúc Như Bình tận lực giảm bớt những đau đớn của Lục Yên Đinh, cánh tay chống xuống đầu gối của cậu, lui về phía sau một chút.</p><p>Hậu huyệt mong cầu đã lâu lưu luyến không rời mà co lại, Lục Yên Đinh nức nở kêu lên: “Không muốn, anh đừng đi ra —— ”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình ôm lấy cậu, lần thứ hai cắm vào bên trong huyệt thịt đang đóng mở kia, anh nghiêm túc quan sát đến thần sắc Lục Yên Đinh, thấy khuôn mặt của đối phương trước sau đều là mơ hồ rên rỉ, lúc này mới bắt đầu chậm rãi rút ra cắm vào.</p><p>“A… A… Ưm!”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh kêu lên “a ưm” vài tiếng, tựa như vừa khó chịu lại vừa như vui sướng, cậu cắn chặt môi nhưng vẫn phát ra những thanh âm khiến người nghe xấu hổ. Cậu không muốn bản thân dâm đãng như thế, nhưng vì thoải mái vô cùng, cho nên cậu quay ngược lại ôm chặt cái gối, ngón chân trắng trẻo cũng dùng lực cuộn lên.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình từ sự căng cứng của đôi chân cậu mà nhận ra được ý đồ, anh đâm vào vị trí nào đó gồ lên trong thân thể Lục Yên Đinh, khiến cậu nhất thời phải ngẩng đầu lên kêu lên một tiếng.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình vén mái tóc rối, ướt đẫm trên trán cậu ra, khàn khàn nói: “Đúng rồi, phải kêu lên như thế.”</p><p>“Thật kỳ lạ, em không nên như vậy.” Trong ánh sáng màu bạc kia Lục Yên Đinh giãy dụa, khuôn mặt trắng nõn của cậu lúc này đã ửng đỏ, “Em sợ anh không thích em như vậy…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nói cho cậu biết: “Anh thích, Yên Đinh, anh rất thích.”</p><p>Anh vừa nói như vậy, lại thâm nhập sâu hơn một chút, dừng lại trên một cái miệng nhỏ, bọn họ đều biết đó là cái gì. Da đầu Lục Yên Đinh đều đang ngứa ngáy, cậu không có ý thức rõ ràng mà mời gọi anh: “Anh có thể tiến vào mà, em uống thuốc rồi…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình hôn cậu: “Uống lúc nào?”</p><p>“Khi anh bảo em đến tìm anh… Trong khách sạn có loại thuốc này, trên tủ đó, ưm…” Lục Yên Đinh ưỡn ngực lên, đầu ngực dựng thẳng trên không trung khẽ run rẩy, cậu mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở nói, “Nên em uống rồi.. Em rất muốn cùng anh làm, em hận anh… ưm…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình lấp đầy đôi môi của cậu, không cho cậu lại nói ra những lời nguy hiểm nữa, thoáng lui ra sau một chút, lần thứ hai tiếp tục xuyên xỏ.</p><p>Bọn họ đổi một tư thế khác làm, cái tư thế này khiến Lục Yên Đinh có hơi vất vả, nhưng cậu vẫn rất thích giống như trước: cậu nằm lỳ ở trên giường, ôm lấy chiếc gối trắng to đùng, cong cái mông lên, để Khúc Như Bình từ phía sau tiến vào trong thân thể cậu.</p><p>Cậu lắng nghe âm thanh da thịt va chạm với nhau, không kiềm được mà hạ thấp eo xuống một chút, nhưng cậu vẫn phát ra những âm thanh khiến cậu xấu hổ, vì thế cậu cắn chặt vào chiếc gối, bị kích thích đến chảy cả nước mắt, trong miệng chỉ phát ra những tiếng kêu ưm a mơ hồ không rõ ràng.</p><p>Đến đoạn sau, cậu rốt cục không nhịn được phải mở miệng xin tha nhưng lại mang theo mâu thuẫn đáng yêu, nói: “Anh có thể… Chậm một chút hay không… Hoặc là, để em nghỉ một chút đã…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nắn bóp mông thịt hiển hiện ánh nước của Lục Yên Đinh, ôn nhu nhận lời: “Được rồi, anh sẽ chậm một chút.”</p><p>Nhưng anh thật sự là quá biết cách bắt nạt người khác, ngoài miệng thì nói như vậy mà lại nghiền ép nơi mẫn cảm của Lục Yên Đinh, từ từ đỉnh vào, mỗi lần đều khiến Lục Yên Đinh toàn thân run lên, đôi chân mất tự nhiên mà co giật, cậu khóc thút thít nhận ra mình cố tình lại cứ thích Khúc Như Bình bắt nạt cậu vô lý như vậy đấy.</p><p>Dương vật của Omega phát dục không được trọn vẹn, nhưng vẫn có thể xuất ra tinh dịch. Nơi Lục Yên Đinh quỳ đã sớm ướt nhẹp một mảng, chính cậu cũng không biết phía sau của mình đã ướt đến thế nào, bởi vì phía trước của cậu cũng đang có chất lỏng tí tách chảy ra. Cậu đến cuối cùng cũng cảm thấy mệt mỏi, thả lỏng cơ miệng, toàn thân bủn rủn sụt sùi khóc: “Em sắp không được nữa rồi, chồng ơi…”</p><p>Tiếng cậu gọi mềm nhuyễn, còn mang theo điểm hờn dỗi, tay Khúc Như Bình nắm lấy mông cậu hơi thu lại một chút, liên tiếp tiến vào trong cơ thể, đỉnh Lục Yên Đinh kích thích đến mức thiếu chút nữa lại bắn ra lần thứ hai, thế mà cậu lúc này còn nghĩ đến chuyện ngày hôm sau, khóc lóc nói: “Em… em ngày mai không thể quay chương trình được nữa rồi… Đều tại anh…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình tìm đến trước mặt cậu, an ủi thứ bán cương kia, nói: “Được rồi, không quay nữa.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh chỉ coi đó là anh đang dỗ dành mình, nên vẫn cứ phát ra tiếng tủi thân hừ hừ. Bọn họ cứ ở trên giường lăn lộn làm thêm mấy lần, đến cuối cùng, cậu xụi lơ vô lực nằm trong lòng Khúc Như Bình, hai chân từ lâu đã không khép lại được đành phải dạng rộng ra, trong không khí có vị đắng nhàn nhạt, điều này khiến cho đầu óc mệt mỏi không rõ ràng của cậu có chút bị mê hoặc, nhưng mà sự mê hoặc này rất nhanh đã bị đánh vỡ, Khúc Như Bình đến cuối cùng quả thật là một chút cũng không ôn nhu, mặc dù anh đã cố gắng tận lực khắc chế nhưng Lục Yên Đinh vẫn bị thao lộng đến mức khóc cũng không khóc thành tiếng được nữa.</p><p>Trong lỗ mũi phả ra hơi thở yếu ớt đáng thương, giãy dụa suy nghĩ muốn Khúc Như Bình tháo bao ra cứ như vậy mà bắn vào trực tiếp, nhưng Khúc Như Bình không cho cậu cơ hội này, anh nhẫn nại đến mức gân xanh nổi đầy trán, lộ ra cơ thịt toàn thân đều đang căng lên, bởi anh biết mình vẫn khiến Lục Yên Đinh đau cho nên bây giờ khi cậu đang ở trên người anh đây lại lạnh đến run cả người như thế, hai chân chồng ở trước ngực khẽ giật, thời điểm lúc Khúc Như Bình rút ra, miệng huyệt của Lục Yên Đinh đã sớm bị làm cho sưng tấy đóng cũng không đóng lại được, nhóp nhép sùi ra bọt trắng.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình ôm lấy Lục Yên Đinh, không ngừng hôn lên khuôn mặt ướt đẫm của cậu, giọng nói của anh khàn vô cùng, cuối cùng anh ngậm lấy vành tai của Lục Yên Đinh thầm thì nói: “Bảo bối, chồng em yêu em.”</p><p>
  <em>Tôi ở đây để chờ mọi người vào khen ngợi tinh thần cống hiến này hị hị</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chương 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Em và cậu ấy đã nói gì thế?”</p><p>“Sao ạ?” Lục Yên Đinh mở cửa ra, mò mẫm tìm công tắc đèn trên tường, “tạch” một tiếng cậu mở đèn lên chiếu sáng cả căn phòng.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình đút tay vào túi khẽ cúi đầu bước vào trong, anh nhìn một lượt khắp cả căn phòng của Lục Yên Đinh, rồi tiếp tục hỏi: “Đi lâu như vậy rồi lại cùng cậu ấy trở về, hai người đã nói chuyện rồi còn gì?”</p><p>“Nói chuyện linh tinh thôi.” Lục Yên Đinh kéo anh ngồi xuống ghế sopha, “Anh ngồi đây một lát nhé, em đi lấy chút quần áo.”</p><p>Không biết có phải vì không nghe được câu trả lời của cậu hay không mà lại khiến Khúc Như Bình thở dài, anh ngược lại cũng không ngồi yên một chỗ bèn đi một vòng xung quanh xem xét rồi mới dựa vào trên tường, lẳng lặng nhìn Lục Yên Đinh thu dọn đồ đạc.</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng cậu sẽ liếc nhìn anh một cái, Khúc Như Bình hôm nay mặc một chiếc áo khoác gió màu đen hai tay đút túi áo đứng dựa vào bức tường trắng muốt như tuyết, sự đối lập mạnh mẽ về màu sắc ấy càng tôn lên vóc dáng thân thể anh.</p><p>Trong lòng cậu bỗng nhiên giật mình, hóa ra dáng vẻ ấy của anh, bất kể là nhìn vào lúc nào cậu cũng đều thích.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình hình như biết cậu đang suy nghĩ cái gì—— Lục Yên Đinh luôn bướng bỉnh cho là anh luôn rõ ràng về cậu, vì vậy khi đối phương giơ tay lên, Lục Yên Đinh liền bước về phía trước ôm lấy Khúc Như Bình một thân màu đen kinh diễm ấy. Cậu đột nhiên có một nguyện vọng, trước lúc rời khỏi Lục Yên Đinh đã nói với Khúc Như Bình rằng: “Làm một lần ở nhà em đi.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh giải thích nguyên nhân: “Đây là căn phòng thuê mà lúc mới ra mắt công ty cấp cho em, công việc mà em được nhận cũng rất ít lúc đó còn chưa có anh, nơi này rất trống vắng, mỗi lần trở về đây em đều cảm thấy nơi này như là một cái nhà giam vậy và em sẽ bị giam ở đây cả đời, chỉ có những lúc có công việc mới có thể được rời khỏi đây.”</p><p>“Nếu như chúng ta ở đây làm một lần,” Lục Yên Đinh nín thở nói, “Em sẽ cảm thấy nơi này đáng yêu hơn rất nhiều.”</p><p>Không ai sẽ từ chối một lý do như vậy cả.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình dùng áo khoác gió bao lấy Lục Yên Đinh, bế cậu lên, hai chân cậu kẹp vào hông của anh, thành thạo ôm lấy cổ anh rồi cúi đầu xuống cùng Khúc Như Bình hôn môi.</p><p>Hai người họ ôm lấy nhau, nằm xuống nền nhà sáng loáng môi lưỡi quấn quýt, Lục Yên Đinh kéo giật quần áo của Khúc Như Bình, cậu không muốn gò bó như vậy, lần này, cậu muốn cùng anh làm loạn. Lục Yên Đinh muốn ký ức về chuyện làm tình của hai người họ sẽ không chỉ giống như những ghi chép quy củ trong những cuốn sách bày trên giá, mà sẽ trở nên càng cuồng dã hơn càng mê loạn hơn, những ký ức như vậy mới có lực công kích, cậu muốn Khúc Như Bình nhớ về cậu cả đời.</p><p>Quần áo của hai người lác đác rơi xuống nền nhà, lần này xác thực quá mức điên cuồng bởi bọn họ thậm chí còn không kiên nhẫn nổi đợi đến lên giường. Lục Yên Đinh bị ép dựa vào tường để Khúc Như Bình tiến nhập, mà trước khi vào Khúc Như Bình nhéo vòng eo mềm mại của cậu, nhỏ giọng nói với Lục Yên Đinh: “Anh không có bao rồi.”</p><p>Khuôn mặt nóng hổi của Lục Yên Đinh kề sát vào mặt tường lạnh lẽo, cậu nhìn vào ánh đèn lấp loáng, thân thể nóng vô cùng, mơ hồ nói: “Không cần bao đâu, anh cứ vào thẳng đi…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình ấn vào cái miệng nhỏ đang chảy nước của cậu, trước tiên là cho hai ngón tay vào thăm dò. Nước bọt trong miệng men theo khóe môi đỏ tươi của Lục Yên Đinh chảy xuống, cậu sắp không đứng vững nổi nữa rồi, há miệng run rẩy hỏi: “Nếu anh không bắn vào trong, thì sao có thể, sao có thể có em bé được…?”</p><p>Đôi chân của cậu đang run lẩy bẩy, lúc ấy thế nào mà cậu đột nhiên lại nhớ đến những kiến thức sinh lý đã từng học qua thời trung học, tinh dịch của Alpha phải tiến vào bên trong khoang sinh sản của Omega mới có thể mang thai, nhưng không hẳn là phải như thế mới được bởi có lúc chỉ cần bắn vào trong là có thể hoài thai rồi.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình đè lên thân thể của Lục Yên Đinh bắt đầu tiến vào trong cơ thể cậu, Lục Yên Đinh vất vả bám trên người anh, phát ra tiếng kêu khóc nức nở. Đây mới là lần làm tình thứ hai của bọn họ, vậy mà đã dùng đến tư thế khó nhằn như vậy, Lục Yên Đinh thật ra có chút không chịu nổi nhưng cậu không nỡ lòng nói ra, cậu yêu thích dáng vẻ Khúc Như Bình bắt nạt mình như vậy.</p><p>Cây côn thịt của Khúc Như Bình thật sự quá lớn, một thứ vừa to vừa dài lại còn nóng hầm hập cứ thế tiến vào khiến Lục Yên đinh trong phút chốc choáng váng trước mắt đều biến thành màu đen. Quần áo trên người cậu còn chưa được cởi hết, điều này so với việc bị cởi sạch sành sanh càng khiến cậu thấy xấu hổ hơn, áo của cậu bị Khúc Như Bình vén lên đến ngực vừa vặn dừng lại nơi đầu ngực đã dựng thẳng đứng, quần lót và quần dài phía dưới mới kéo xuống được một nửa chỉ để lộ ra cái miệng nhỏ căng mịn ẩm ướt, đó chính là nơi đang phun ra nuốt vào cây côn thịt nóng như lửa của Khúc Như Bình.</p><p>Theo tần suất rút ra cắm vào, quần áo của Lục Yên Đinh càng lay động điên đảo hơn, Khúc Như Bình đặt chân của cậu xuống, dùng bàn tay to lớn ấm áp của mình chạm vào da dẻ đang run lên của Lục Yên Đinh vén áo của cậu lên rồi sau đó đồng thời kéo quần lót ướt nhẹp cùng quần dài của cậu xuống.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh bị Khúc Như Bình làm, ánh mắt cậu trở nên mê loạn phát ra tiêng kêu rên rỉ bằng giọng sữa. Cậu nhăn nhó, cái áo dính đầy mồ hôi cùng chất lỏng lay qua lay lại, Khúc Như Bình một lần nữa vén lên thật cao đưa tới bên miệng Lục Yên Đinh, nói với cậu: “Ngậm lấy.”</p><p>Đôi mắt của Lục Yên Định ngập nước liếc mắt nhìn anh một cái, rồi ngoan ngoãn làm theo ngậm lấy áo của mình vào, trong lỗ mũi phát ra nhưng âm tiết nức nở.</p><p>Lúc làm Lục Yên Đinh, Khúc Như Bình rất thích nắm lấy eo của cậu, bởi vòng eo của Lục Yên Đinh mềm mại da thịt lại trắng nõn dễ dàng lưu lại dấu tích, sau khi kết thúc chuyện làm tình lần trước nơi này còn đỏ sẫm một mảng khiến cánh mông trắng trẻo ụ thịt bên dưới cũng là một mảng đỏ hồng.</p><p>“Ưm… A…”</p><p>Giữa hai chân Lục Yên Đinh sền sệt nhớp nháp, phía trước phát dục không trọn vẹn hơi khẽ ngẩng cao, theo tần suất ra vào của Khúc Như Bình lúc ẩn lúc hiện, cậu khát cầu anh sờ vào nơi đó của cậu giúp cậu xoa dịu sự khó chịu này, Lục Yên Đinh rơi nước mắt cầu xin: “Ờ ào em i (Sờ vào em đi)…”</p><p>Cậu vẫn còn đang ngậm áo, cho nên miệng nói không được rõ ràng, nước bọt thuận theo khóe miệng nhỏ giọt rơi xuống. Khi Khúc Như Bình xoa nắn đầu ngực nhỏ của cậu thì Lục Yên Đinh lại khóc lóc nói: “Không phải, không phải ở đây.”</p><p>Cậu cảm thấy Khúc Như Bình chính là đang cố ý, anh càng lúc càng nhéo chặt nơi kia một cách mãnh liệt, làm cậu mạnh mẽ đến nỗi từng chữ nói ra đều đang run rẩy giống như chuỗi vòng ngọc trai bị đứt dây, từng hạt từng hạt nhảy nhót rơi xuống nền nhà.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh không biết nên làm thế nào chỉ có thể gọi anh: “Chồng ơi, giúp Nhu Nhu sờ một tý đi mà.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình vỗ vào mông cậu phát ra một tiếng tét, nói: “Sao cơ?”</p><p>“Ư…” Lục Yên Đinh dò dẫm tìm tay của anh, dẫn tay Khúc Như Bình đưa ra phía trước của mình, giọng điệu bi thương cầu xin, “Nơi này cơ.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình ở phía sau cổ cậu khẽ cười thầm, lần này, cuối cùng anh cũng chịu giúp cậu lên xuống mấy lần, bàn tay anh giống như có ma lực thật dễ dàng khiến cho phía trước của Lục Yên Đinh chảy ra một ít chất lỏng trong suốt thuậ theo phần đỉnh tí tách chảy xuống.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình liếm láp tuyến thể của cậu, âm thanh trầm thấp nói: “Tự mình không sờ được sao?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh đỏ ửng mũi đang thở dốc: “Không được, chỉ, chỉ muốn anh làm thôi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nắn bóp mông thịt mềm mại của cậu, cũng phát ra tiếng thở dốc ồ ồ.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nói với anh: “Anh có thể, có thể vào sâu bên trong thêm một chút nữa…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình hỏi cậu: “Bên trong là cái gì?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh bị anh bắt nạt đến hết cách rồi, yếu ớt mà nói: “Khoang sinh sản.”</p><p>“Anh vào đi mà, ” Lục Yên Đinh nhỏ giọng kêu lên, “Vào rồi, thì sẽ có em bé…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình đâm vào nơi nhạy cảm của cậu, đâm tới đâm lui, đột nhiên lại vỗ nhẹ lên cánh mông của Lục Yên Đinh một cái, nói: “Đừng vội thế mà.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh tủi thân khóc lóc nói: “Anh, anh xấu tính quá đi…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình dường như không nghe thấy, dựa vào trên tuyến thể của cậu kiềm chế không cắn, nói: “Anh có thể bắn vào trong không?”</p><p>“Có thể,” Lục Yên Đinh đầu gối như nhũn ra, Khúc Như Bình nâng mông cậu lên tiến vào sâu hơn một chút, Lục Yên Đinh khóc thét vài tiếng chói tai rồi mới dần bình ổn lại, nức nở thì thầm: “Chồng ơi bắn vào đi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình ngậm lấy vành tai nóng rẫy của cậu: “Lặp lại lần nữa.”</p><p>“Chồng ơi, bắn vào đi… Ưm ——!”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh bị bắn đầy một bụng, cậu nắm thật chặt cánh tay Khúc Như Bình, miệng huyệt không được khống chế co lại, cả người cậu triệt để mềm nhuyễn trong lồng ngực Khúc Như Bình.</p><p>Có lẽ anh thật sự rất yêu cậu, Lục Yên Đinh lúc này đã nghĩ như vậy. Miệng huyệt ngậm lấy tinh dịch bên trong, cả trái tim đều được lấp đầy. Lục Yên Đinh luôn thấu hiểu lý lẽ của Khúc Như Bình: không kết hôn có nghĩa là Khúc Như Bình sẽ mãi mãi không bắn vào bên trong cậu.</p><p>Đây giống như là nguyên tắc và giới hạn cuối cùng của Khúc Như Bình, anh là người rất có trách nhiệm cho nên khi làm việc gì thường sẽ đều xem trọng việc này, nhưng lần này Lục Yên Đinh đã thành công phá vỡ nguyên tắc của anh.</p><p>Nếu như lần này thực sự mang thai, Lục Yên Đinh cũng sẽ không cảm thấy chuyện này có gì gay go cả. Cậu thậm chí còn không nghĩ đến việc Khúc Như Bình có kết hôn với cậu hay không nữa, bởi vì trong đầu óc cậu vào giờ phút này chỉ ngập tràn niềm vui sướng mà thôi, Khúc Như Bình vì cậu mà thỏa hiệp cùng nhượng bộ như vậy đã là vượt xa tất cả những chuẩn tắc thế tục trong lòng anh.</p><p>Sau khi ân ái xong, Lục Yên Đinh trên đường đi chân đều mềm nhũn cả, vì vậy Khúc Như Bình đành dùng áo của mình khoác lên người cậu, ôm Lục Yên Đinh xuống tầng.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh cảm thấy như vậy quá mức lộ liễu thời khắc nào cậu cũng thấy lo lắng: “Bị truyền thông bắt gặp thì phải làm sao đây?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình động viên cậu: “Chúng ta đi thang máy xuống hầm gửi xe, sẽ không có ai đâu.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh vẫn thấy sợ: “Có thể bị chụp ảnh đó.”</p><p>Hai người họ vừa mới làm, thanh âm của Lục Yên Đinh lúc nói chuyện vẫn còn khàn, Khúc Như Bình hôn lên ánh nước trên môi cậu, nói: “Không sao, nếu mà bị chụp ảnh thì anh sẽ không để họ phát tán đâu.”</p><p>Vương Đông đang chờ họ ở hầm gửi xe, Lục Yên Đinh từ xa đã nhìn thấy anh ấy, cậu xấu hổ nói: “Để em tự đi đi.”</p><p>Omega sau khi làm tình thường sẽ hơi yếu, Vương Đông nếu nhìn thấy cậu lúc này sẽ không thể không đoán ra được ban nãy hai người họ mới làm gì.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình cười, lắc đầu một cái: “Thì nói em bị trẹo chân là được chứ gì.”</p><p>“Anh ấy sẽ tin sao?” Lục Yên Đinh trợn mắt lên nói.</p><p>“Đây không phải là vấn đề tin hay không tin, cậu ấy ngay cả hỏi cũng sẽ không hỏi đâu.”</p><p>“Anh…”</p><p>“Được rồi mà, không có chuyện gì đâu.” Khúc Như Bình cười lớn động viên Lục Yên Đinh.</p><p>Quả nhiên, Vương Đông một câu cũng không hỏi, chỉ là nhận lấy túi đồ Khúc Như Bình đưa tới một cách rất tự nhiên, sau đó liền trở lại ghế lái xe.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh được Khúc Như Bình ôm, anh đặt cậu ngồi lên đùi mình rồi đóng cửa xe lại, còn tìm cho cậu cái chăn lần trước ở trên xe đắp lên, bao cậu lại chặt chẽ một vòng lại một vòng. Lục Yên Đinh có hơi ngạt thở nói: “Em không lạnh đâu mà.”</p><p>“Ừ, tại anh cảm thấy có lẽ em sẽ lạnh.” Khúc Như Bình ôn nhu nói: “Có chỗ nào thấy không thoải mái không em?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh biết anh chỉ cái chuyện vừa rồi, cậu đỏ cả mặt rụt cổ lại nói: “Không có!… Sao lúc nào anh cũng hỏi em có thoải mái hay không thế, rõ ràng là anh… đều rất nhẹ nhàng mà.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nở nụ cười, “Vậy là em thích anh không dịu dàng với em hả?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh hàm hàm hồ hồ đáp: “Cũng không phải… Em, em đều thích cả.”</p><p>“Được rồi, ” Vành mắt Khúc Như Bình cong cong, “Là anh không tốt, đáng lẽ nên hỏi bảo bối trước xem thích thế nào.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh tìm tay anh đặt lên bụng mình, Khúc Như Bình cúi đầu xuống trong đôi mắt anh lấp lánh cả dải tinh hà.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh đỏ mặt nói: “Em bé nhất định phải có em bé.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình cười cười không rõ ý tứ: “Sao cơ em?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh hỏi anh: “Có em bé thì phải làm sao?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nói ra hai chữ: “Kết hôn.”</p><p>“Còn nếu không có em bé…” Lục Yên Đinh vuốt ve mu bàn tay của Khúc Như Bình, lông mi run rẩy, “Sẽ không kết hôn sao?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình lui về phía sau, hai tay giang ra, lười biếng lắc đầu một cái: “Vậy thì không thể kết hôn.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh sửng sốt: “Tại sao?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình dường như không để tâm đến sự sửng sốt của Lục Yên Đinh, vuốt ve bàn tay nhỏ của cậu nói: “Không sinh con cho anh thì không kết hôn nữa.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh cười phụt một tiếng, cậu ngã về phía trước nhào vào trong lồng ngực Khúc Như Bình: “Sao anh lại có thể như vậy chứ? Sao lúc trước em không phát hiện ra anh là người như vậy nhỉ?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nâng cằm của cậu lên, nói: “Trách bản thân em ấy, không gặp được người tốt rồi.”</p><p>Hơi thở của Lục Yên Đinh phả ra chầm chậm: “Vậy bây giờ em hối hận rồi, em muốn chạy trốn.”</p><p>Cánh tay Khúc Như Bình vòng quanh eo cậu, khẽ ôm chặt một chút, nói: “Chạy không thoát được đâu.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh cười một cách đáng yêu, hỏi: “Tại sao?”</p><p>Ngón tay Khúc Như Bình hờ hững du ngoạn trên vành môi cậu, nói: “Em gặp phải người xấu rồi.”</p><p>Dứt lời, anh liền hôn lên.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh phát hiện ra, sau khi số lần hôn môi của hai người họ tăng lên thì đã mở ra rất nhiều hình thức hôn môi khác nhau. Có lúc rất nhẹ nhàng, chỉ là đơn giản chạm vào môi nhau  rồi dần dần Khúc Như Bình mới đưa cái lưỡi của mình vào thăm dò nhưng cũng không cùng cậu dây dưa, anh giống như cùng cậu chơi trò đuổi bắt vậy, sau khi phác họa mọi góc cạnh trong khoang miệng cậu sẽ tránh đi sự đáp lại của Lục Yên Đinh, để đến khi lỗ mũi cậu phát ra âm thanh hừ hừ bất mãn, anh mới dịu dàng tiến lại gần cùng cậu quấn quýt.</p><p>Nhưng cũng có lúc lại vô cùng kịch liệt, giống như bây giờ vậy, Khúc Như Bình sẽ thể hiện ra sự bá đạo của mình, anh ra vào không theo một quy củ nào cả chỉ khiến Lục Yên Đinh thở hồng hộc, liên tục rên lên, đồng thời, bàn tay Khúc Như Bình có nhẹ có nặng không ngừng sờ soạng khắp người cậu, những động tác này khiến tình sắc trong nụ hôn của hai người họ đặc biệt nồng. Chăn trên người Lục Yên Đinh đã rơi xuống dưới nền xe từ lâu, phần còn lại chẳng che đậy được gì nữa chỉ bám hờ hững trên người cậu, khiến Khúc Như Bình nhìn thấy giống như bị mê hoặc.</p><p>Đây là buổi tối đầu tiên hai người họ sống chung. Sau khi về đến nhà, Khúc Như Bình mở chai champagne ra, Lục Yên Đinh lại thiếu đánh nói: “Em không biết uống rượu.”</p><p>“Không sao đâu, ” Khúc Như Bình cũng không tính toán việc đó, trong ly rượu xinh đẹp rót đầy chất lỏng màu vàng óng ánh, lãng mạn huơ huơ ly rượu rồi chạm ly với Lục Yên Đinh, nói: “Đây là nghi thức.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh thường vào những lúc thế này toàn biết rõ rồi mà vẫn còn hỏi: “Nghi thức gì?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình lắc lắc cái ly, nhấp một ngụm rượu nói: “Mùi vị cũng được.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh mất hứng, tiến lại gần gắt giọng nói: “Nghi thức gì cơ chứ.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nở nụ cười: “Nghi thức sống chung.”</p><p>Anh ôm Lục Yên Đinh vào trong ngực: “Chúng ta phải bắt đầu tìm đồ rồi.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh dụi vào lồng ngực anh: “Tìm gì vậy?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình đáp: “Chìa khóa.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh có thế nào cũng không nghĩ đến, buổi tối sống chung đầu tiên mà cậu mong đợi đã lâu lại bắt đầu bằng việc cùng Khúc Như Bình lục tung căn nhà lên, trong nhà anh có rất nhiều phòng, tủ để đồ to to nhỏ nhỏ lại càng không ít, anh nói thẳng: “Chìa khoá dự phòng của căn nhà này không biết anh đã để đâu mất rồi.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh ngồi trên đống quần áo chồng chất cao cao, lật giở các loại túi quần túi áo, sụp đổ hình tượng nói: “Thầy Khúc, anh nhìn qua nào có giống một người không cẩn thận!”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình không sốt ruột giống như cậu, anh càng giống như đang chơi trò chơi thì đúng hơn, trông anh cực kỳ thả lỏng, thoải mái, một tay đút túi hơi khẽ nghiêng người mở các ngăn kéo tìm đồ, ngẫu nhiên sẽ nhìn thấy những đồ vật nhỏ đã lâu không thấy, rồi còn giống như trẻ con khoe với Lục Yên Đinh, anh nói: “Cái này anh đã mua trong chuyến du lịch vào ba năm trước, màu sắc này rất đẹp nhỉ?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh đặt quần áo xuống, híp mắt lại nhìn qua: “Chẳng đẹp gì cả, lạ lùng kỳ cục.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình cũng không ép cậu phải thưởng thức món đồ kia, tự mình ngắm nghía một hồi, rồi lắc đầu mỉm cười đặt món đồ kia về lại chỗ cũ: “Bảo bối nói đúng lắm.”</p><p>Hai người họ cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy chìa khoá dự phòng trong một ngăn kéo nhỏ không dễ để ý thấy, Khúc Như Bình cười một tiếng, lấy chiếc chìa khoá dính đầy bụi bặm ra trịnh trọng thổi một hơi cho đám bụi kia bay đi hết rồi mới đặt chìa khoá vào lòng bàn tay Lục Yên Đinh.</p><p>Cậu khép bàn tay lại cảm nhận sự lạnh lẽo của kim loại, dùng thân thể ấm áp bao lấy món đồ này, rồi sau đó cậu dùng đầu ngón tay kẹp vào vòng treo chiếc chìa khoá quơ quơ trước mắt Khúc Như Bình, nói rằng:</p><p>“Nhìn xem, của em rồi này!”</p><p>“Ừ!” Trong đôi mắt của Khúc Như Bình mang theo ý cười, nói, “Của em.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chương 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đối với những câu nói lúc trước, Lục Yên Đinh rất hối hận.</p><p>Vì để bồi thường cho thầy Khúc, cậu đã cẩn thận lên kế hoạch một phen, đầu tiên là lên mạng order những thứ đồ kịch liệt rồi nhận được hàng vào một hôm nào đó, bản thân còn không tiện đi lấy, vì thế cậu chỉ có thể mặt không biến sắc tim không đập nhanh nhờ Tiểu Triệu đưa tới.</p><p>Tiểu Triệu mặt đầy cổ quái hỏi Lục Yên Đinh: “Đây là cái gì vậy, leng keng như tiếng chuông.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh hàm hồ vài câu, cảm ơn người ta rồi đi vào phòng.</p><p>Nhấc valy lên, quả thật có tiếng chuông kêu lên leng keng.</p><p>Buổi tối, khi Khúc Như Bình hoàn toàn không hay biết gì về đến nhà, đã thấy Lục Yên Đinh ngồi nghiêm chỉnh trên giường trong phòng ngủ rồi.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình thuận miệng nói: “Ngày hôm nay em về sớm vậy.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nói: “Anh muốn đi tắm sao?”</p><p>“Không vội,” Khúc Như Bình nhìn cậu, “Có chuyện gì sao?”</p><p>“Không có,” Sắc mặt Lục Yên Đinh vẫn như thường đứng lên, nói, “Thế em đi tắm trước.”</p><p>Trước đó Khúc Như Bình cũng không cảm thấy được có chỗ nào không đúng, anh thay một bộ quần áo khác, nửa nằm ở trên giường đọc sách.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh rất nhanh đã tắm xong, cậu đi tới đi lui không biết đang làm gì, Khúc Như Bình thỉnh thoảng sẽ ngước mắt lên nhìn cậu, sau đó lại cúi đầu xuống tiếp tục đọc sách.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh ôm một hộp đồ, đi tới trước mặt anh: “Thầy Khúc, anh ngồi ở đây.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình đặt sách xuống, ngồi bên mép giường, buông thõng chân xuống, thấy cậu dường như có việc gì đó gấp gáp, liền hỏi: “Em làm sao vậy?”</p><p>“Chuyện lúc trước…”</p><p>“Anh biết, ” Khúc Như Bình bất đắc dĩ cắt ngang lời cậu, “Em đã nói xin lỗi rất nhiều lần rồi, Yên Đinh, anh có thể hiểu được mà, em không cần phải xin lỗi nữa đâu.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nhìn chiếc hộp trong tay cậu nói: “Cũng không cần phải mua đồ đền bù cho anh.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh mặc trên người áo ngủ màu xám trắng, tóc rủ xuống trước lông mày, cậu xoa đầu một cái, nói: “Nhưng anh phải, phải làm cái gì đó, nếu không em sẽ cảm thấy khó chịu lắm.”</p><p>Cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt chiếc valy kia lên giường, có tiếng chuông vang lên, Khúc Như Bình cũng nhìn sang.</p><p>Trong chiếc valy kia đồ đạc lung tung hết cả, Khúc Như Bình chỉ nhận ra một thứ giống như chiếc roi, phía trên còn quấn hoa cùng vài sợi tua rua, bởi vì ngược sáng nên anh nhìn không rõ lắm.</p><p>Sắc mặt của Khúc Như Bình nghiêm nghị, anh nhíu mày lại: “Có ý gì.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh chắp hai tay sau lưng đứng thẳng người lên, áo ngủ hơi rộng mặc trên người cậu có cảm giác thùng thình gợi lên cảm giác trông cậu như một đứa bé con thử mặc quần áo của người lớn vậy.</p><p>“Thầy Khúc,” Lục Yên Đinh lắp bắp nói, “Anh, anh đánh em đi.”</p><p>Lông mày Khúc Như Bình nhăn lại, anh thở dài, “Vì sao lại cho rằng anh sẽ đánh em?”</p><p>Mặt mũi Lục Yên Đinh đỏ bừng, cậu cho là Khúc Như Bình nhìn thấy mấy thứ đồ này sẽ hiểu rõ ý tứ của cậu, song đối phương hình như lại hoàn toàn không hiểu dụng ý của những thứ đồ này.</p><p>Chết tiệt đúng là tại cách biệt tuổi tác mà!</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh vội vàng tiến lên hai bước, cậu dường như muốn dính sát vào trên người Khúc Như Bình: “Em nói không phải là đánh kiểu như thế, mà là đánh kiểu như thế kia cơ.”</p><p>“Vấn đề đây không phải là đánh thế nào,” Khúc Như Bình kéo tay cậu, “Em hãy nghe anh nói…”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh thật sự là rất vội vàng, cậu nắm chặt lấy tay Khúc Như Bình hướng về phía cái mông của mình.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình ngây cả người: “Hả?”</p><p>Còn phải ám thị anh ấy biết đến như vậy ư? Đôi mắt Lục Yên Đinh đều đỏ cả lên, cậu chẳng có cách nào nữa cả, chỉ mỗi động tác này thôi đã khiến cậu cảm thấy rất thẹn thùng rồi, đừng nói đến tiếp theo còn phải làm loại chuyện kia.</p><p>Cậu tức đến mức mặt lạnh tanh: “Anh có biết là anh rất đáng ghét hay không hả.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình: “???”</p><p>Bàn tay của Khúc Như Bình thật ấm, anh vô tình vuốt nhẹ cánh mông của Lục Yên Đinh, cậu đỡ lấy cánh tay anh, những ý nghĩ hạ lưu trong đầu xoay vần cả trăm ngàn lần.</p><p>“Thôi dẹp đi,” Lục Yên Đinh ngấn nước mắt ra lệnh cho anh, “Anh nhắm mắt lại đi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình mông lung nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng muốn nói chuyện với cậu: “Anh không hiểu ý em cho lắm, anh…”</p><p>Trên đùi anh bỗng nhiên cảm thấy nặng nề, vì Lục Yên Đinh đã ngồi lên, Khúc Như Bình theo bản năng muốn đỡ lấy cậu lại chạm phải da thịt trơn nhẵn.</p><p>Thanh âm của đối phương rầu rĩ, có chút không cam lòng, tủi thân cùng xấu hổ: “Anh, anh mở mắt ra đi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình mở mắt ra, quần Lục Yên Đinh đã bị tụt đến mông lộ ra non nửa, cậu rất gầy trên người gần như không có thịt, chỉ có cặp mông là no đầy hình dáng tròn trịa đẹp mắt đồng thời còn vừa trắng trơn lại mềm mại.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh xấu hổ chết đi được, hai tay đan vào nhau bấu chặt lấy lớp chăn mềm mại, cậu cọ vào vải vóc chỉ thấy mông mình lạnh như băng, Khúc Như Bình giống như cứ đang nhìn xuống nơi đó khiến cậu chỉ muốn cứ thế ngất luôn đi cho xong.</p><p>“Phụt.”</p><p>“…???”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh như muốn nổ tung, cậu nghiêng đầu qua, “Anh cười rồi hả, anh cười rồi chứ gì!”</p><p>“Ồ,” Khúc Như Bình cố nhịn cười, nghĩ một lúc mới nói, “Là ý này hả.”</p><p>Khó chịu thế nhỉ, con người này sao lại như vậy chứ?</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh cũng không màng đến việc mình đang mang dáng vẻ gì, thân thể cậu giãy dụa đánh vào người anh, mà đánh cũng không nỡ đánh thật, nhiều lắm chỉ đấm hai cái nắm đấm nhỏ, trên miệng thì mắng vài câu hung dữ.</p><p>Đến mắng người cũng thật đáng yêu, nói tới nói lui cũng chỉ một câu: “Quá đáng lắm rồi.”</p><p>Cảm thấy không đủ ác liệt, còn lặp lại lần nữa: “Anh… anh quá đáng lắm!”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình mỉm cười lại hết lòng khuyên nhủ, Lục Yên Đinh ngược lại cũng dễ dụ mới tùy tiện để anh nói đôi câu đã nằm xuống đùi anh, lần này cậu bởi vì thẹn quá hóa giận cũng không còn ngượng ngùng như lúc đầu nữa, Lục Yên Đinh hờn dỗi ôm lấy cái gối, mông còn ngỏng cao lên thêm một chút.<br/>.</p><p>Cậu hừ hừ nói: “Này, anh đánh đi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình “ừ” một tiếng, rồi đặt một tay lên mông Lục Yên Đinh.</p><p>Vì động tác này của anh mà dây thần kinh xấu hổ kia của cậu lần thứ hai bùng nổ, Lục Yên Đinh mở to hai mắt, hơi nhếch miệng lên, cậu cảm nhận được Khúc Như Bình đã kéo quần của mình xuống tận đầu gối còn vén áo của cậu lên khiến cái mông no đầy hoàn toàn bại lộ.</p><p>“Ưm…” Lục Yên Đinh nắm chặt chăn, tiếng nói nhỏ như tiếng muỗi, “Anh có thể lấy cái vợt kia…”</p><p>Mang theo do dự, cậu còn bổ sung thêm, “Roi, roi cũng được.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nói: “Em từ đâu học được mấy thứ này?”</p><p>“Trên mạng, ” Lục Yên Đinh sợ anh hiểu lầm, liền nói rất tỉ mỉ, “Em tra trên mạng những vấn đề liên quan đến chủ đề làm sao dỗ dành được bạn trai đang giận trở nên vui vẻ, thì thấy câu trả lời có lượt bình chọn cao nhất nói…”</p><p>“Bốp.”</p><p>Không nặng, ngược lại khiến Lục Yên Đinh sợ hết hồn, cậu liền lập tức im miệng, chân cũng run lên.</p><p>“Sao lại, sao lại đột nhiên như vậy?” Lục Yên Đinh vùi mặt mình vào bên trong chiếc gối.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nhàn nhạt nói: “Không học được cái gì tử tế cả.”</p><p>“Cái gì không…”</p><p>“Bốp.”</p><p>Quá xấu hổ rồi, đây là đang ve vãn chứ trừng phạt cái gì. Khúc Như Bình chỉ đánh nhẹ lên mông cậu hai cái, còn như là sợ cậu bị đau, mỗi lần đánh một cái là anh sẽ dùng bàn tay to lớn ấm áp của mình xoa nắn mông thịt mềm mại của cậu, càng nguy hiểm hơn làn, cái tư thế nằm úp sấp này của Lục Yên Đinh khiến cho phần trước của cậu mỗi lần bị đòn thân thể sẽ ưỡn ẹo theo bản năng, khiến nơi đó không ngừng cọ vào vải vóc trên người Khúc Như Bình, Lục Yên Đinh sắp bị dằn vặt đến phát điên rồi.</p><p>Khi cái tét tiếp theo rơi xuống, lần này có mang theo lực độ, Lục Yên Đinh liền phát ra thanh âm ướt át: “A!”</p><p>Cậu không biết rằng hình ảnh của cậu lúc này là dâm mỹ cực độ, cứ mỗi lần bàn tay của Khúc Như Bình hạ xuống là lại khiến cánh mông trắng nõn nẩy lên từng đợt sóng thịt, Lục Yên Đinh lúc mới đầu chỉ thỉnh thoảng phát ra vài tiếng hừ hừ, nhưng đến lúc sau lại không nhịn được nữa như con tôm luộc, toàn thân đều cong lên.</p><p>Đau rồi, Khúc Như Bình đã bắt đầu dùng sức .</p><p>Thân thể Lục Yên Đinh có hơi nghiêng qua, nửa người trước của cậu nhoài xuống mạn giường, xương ngón tay bám chặt lấy ga giường đã bắt đầu trở nên trắng bệch.</p><p>“Ưm, có hơi… A!”</p><p>“Bốp!”</p><p>Sắc mặt của Lục Yên Đinh đỏ thẫm, môi bị cắn đến bật máu lộ ra ánh nước, phát ra những tiếng hừ hừ xin tha. Cậu cũng không muốn mình không có tiền đồ như thế, bởi đây là chuyện cậu yêu cầu Khúc Như Bình làm.</p><p>Càng gay go hơn là, cậu có cảm giác, cậu tưởng Khúc Như Bình sẽ giống như mọi ngày chứ không hoàn toàn khác biệt như bây giờ, cậu không nghe thấy anh nói gì, chỉ là vừa kinh ngạc vừa sợ sệt chờ đợi đến khi mông mình lại bị tét thêm một cái nữa,</p><p>Khúc Như Bình không có tiết tấu cũng không có quy luật, hai cánh mông thịt trái phải của cậu cũng không bị đáng giống nhau, cánh hoa bên trái đã sớm ửng hồng nhưng bên phải lại mới bị tét có mấy cái, cậu đoán không chuẩn ý của Khúc Như Bình, chỉ đành miễn cưỡng bám vào ga giường thở dốc.</p><p>Rất đáng thẹn là, Lục Yên Đinh phát hiện bản thân lại thích Khúc Như Bình đối với cậu như vậy.</p><p>Cậu không muốn thừa nhận, khóc sụt sùi phát ra thanh âm cự tuyệt:</p><p>“Đừng, Ưm ——!”</p><p>“Đau, hơi đau rồi đấy…”</p><p>“A…”</p><p>Chân của Lục Yên Đinh vô thức trượt dần, trên cánh mông trắng nõn phì nộn những vệt hồng đan xen với nhau, cậu cầu xin mà nắm lấy quần Khúc Như Bình, cái chân quẫy đạp oai oái kêu lên: “Em sai rồi, em sai rồi.”</p><p>“Bốp —— bốp —— bốp!”</p><p>Nước mắt Lục Yên Đinh rơi xuống, cái mông của cậu được nâng lên giữa không trung vẫn như cũ không có nơi chốn, động tác của Khúc Như Bình xem như là đủ ôn nhu rồi nhưng lúc đánh xuống vẫn không hàm hồ chút nào, thậm chí còn có ý muốn gia tăng thêm lực độ. Lục Yên Đinh nằm trên người anh vừa nắm vừa cào, uốn éo cái mông khóc òa lên.</p><p>Cậu cũng không biết mình đang khóc cái gì, cũng không muốn khóc thành tiếng, Lục Yên Đinh cắn chặt vào cái gối không phát ra âm thanh nào, tùy ý để cái mông được ai đó hầu hạ, mông thịt trắng như tuyết trái phải run rẩy, lắc lư đến đáng thương. Cậu không chịu kêu lên nữa, thân thể theo quán tính co quắp, phía trước đã sớm sền sệt bất kham, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ phun ra tung tóe.</p><p>“Bốp——!”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh ngón chân chặt chẽ cuộn tròn lên, cậu đột nhiên buông lỏng cái gối ra, tuyệt vọng cắn từng chữ nói: “Không được! Chờ chút —— ”</p><p>“Bốp!”</p><p>Vẫn là muộn rồi, cái tét này vừa nặng vừa tàn nhẫn, Lục Yên Đinh rên lên một tiếng thân thể căng cứng, cứ gào khóc như vậy rồi bắn ra. Cậu như người bị hút hết nước trong người, ngồi phịch lên đùi Khúc Như Bình, kẹp chặt khe mông đang tiện đà chảy ra chút nước trong. Khúc Như Bình lật người cậu lại bế nằm xuống giường, lúc này mới phát hiện gương mặt Lục Yên Đinh tràn ngập nước mắt, lông mi nhiễu loạn đang nhìn mình.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh thút thít giang hai tay ra: “Ôm ôm.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình ôm cậu vào trong ngực mình, lau mồ hôi trên mặt cho cậu, lại xoa đầu Lục Yên Đinh khàn khàn nói: “Đau rồi à?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nằm trong lồng ngực anh hơi khẽ động đậy thân thể, cậu chạm vào nơi đó trong quần anh, ở đó sớm đã cứng ngắc nóng rẫy rồi.</p><p>Hai người họ ở trên giường làm tình.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nằm lên hai cái gối, nâng cao cái mông của mình lên, nơi đó vừa phải chịu trừng phạt đến giờ vẫn còn đau rát, cậu nhìn thấy tay Khúc Như Bình cũng hơi đỏ càng khỏi nói đến mông thịt của cậu, cũng đã sớm nóng hổi, vừa đỏ vừa sưng lên.</p><p>Cái mông của cậu chốc chốc lại bị Khúc Như Bình nâng lên, nơi đó đóng đóng mở mở kẹp chặt lấy đối phương, trong không khí tin tức tố của hai người đan dệt vào nhau. Thời điểm giao hoan khoái cảm như dòng điện ào ạt trào ra khắp thân thể, Lục Yên Đinh nằm trong tin tức tố của Khúc Như Bình xụi lơ bị làm đến chảy cả nước, đầu ngực của cậu hết lần này đến lần khác cọ vào ga giường mềm mại liền cứng cả lên, mông múp sưng tấy ướt cả một mảng hiện lên ánh nước, bên trong mềm nhuyễn ấm nóng kẹp lấy vật cứng to lớn thô tợn kia, cậu phát ra thứ âm thanh chính mình cũng không nghĩ tới, mông thịt ửng đỏ dao động hút lấy dương vật. Không biết có phải đằng sau chảy nhiều nước quá hay không, mà Lục Yên Đinh cảm thấy mình miệng khô lưỡi khô phát ra thứ âm thanh nghẹn ngào: “Ưm…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình kề sát vào lưng cậu, hôn lên vành tai Lục Yên Đinh.</p><p>Cậu giãy dụa nhoài về phía sau, mất công tốn sức mà kêu lên hai tiếng.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình hỏi: “Gì vậy em?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh lặp lại hai lần anh mới nghe rõ.</p><p>Là, làm em đi.</p><p>Hai chữ này khiến eo của Lục Yên Đinh bị đâm đến giật tung người lên, cậu thất thanh mở lớn chân cuốn vào eo của Khúc Như Bình, nằm bên góc giường chịu không nổi mà lắc đầu giãy dụa.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình lần này chẳng hề ôn nhu, Lục Yên Đinh càng khóc, anh càng đâm rút mạnh hơn, côn thịt to dài chặn lại dòng nước từ bên trong, vách thịt gắt gao thịt chặt lấy không chịu nhả ra. Lục Yên Đinh đã bắn hai lần, Khúc Như Bình lúc này mới chịu rút ra bắn lên trên mông của cậu.</p><p>Sau đó hai người họ còn làm thêm mấy lần nữa, đó cũng là lần đầu tiên trong đời, Lục Yên Đinh hoài nghi có lẽ nào cậu sẽ bị làm đến chết trên giường hay không.</p><p>——————————</p><p>“Lục Yên Đinh, bây giờ cậu có hối hận cũng không kịp nữa rồi.”</p><p>Vương Bàn Bàn cầm trên tay hai tờ giấy chứng nhận kết hôn vô cùng cảm thán, liên tục than thở.</p><p>Nói xong câu này, anh liền quay sang nói với nhân viên bên cạnh: “Chụp thêm vài tấm nữa đi em ơi, ánh sáng tốt hơn một chút, đừng có chụp như ảnh đi trộm thế kia.”</p><p>Nhân viên nhanh chóng đồng ý, nâng tờ giấy chứng nhận kết hôn lên đến chỗ có ánh sáng tốt hơn chụp lại vài tấm.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh không phản đối: “Bây giờ nếu như tôi đổi ý, công ty cũng sẽ không đồng ý đâu.”</p><p>“Tôi thấy cậu rõ là nắm chắc bọn họ sẽ theo ý cậu thì có,” Vương Bàn Bàn khá là bất đắc dĩ, “Chúng ta đều tự hiểu là cậu đây bám được cành cao rồi, cậu không phải là trẻ con nữa là món hàng rồi, ai chẳng muốn bán cho được giá, ai lo cậu có vất vả hay không. Chỉ có anh Bàn của cậu là người thân của cậu, không ngóng trông cậu thành long thành phượng chỉ mong cậu sau này sống vui vẻ mà thôi, đã biết chưa?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nghe anh ta dùng ngữ khí cà lơ cà phất nói ra những lời này, mắt cậu nóng lên vương lệ quấn quanh, đầy cảm xúc nói: “Tôi biết rồi, anh Vương. Tôi ở bên anh ấy thật sự rất vui vẻ.”</p><p>“Huống hồ…” Hai tay cậu đan lại vào nhau, “Chiếc nhẫn này tôi phải đàng hoàng đeo ra ngoài.”</p><p>“Được rồi được rồi.” Vương Bàn Bàn khua khua tay, quay điện thoại qua bắt đầu xem.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh cho là anh ta giận, liền thử thăm dò: “Anh làm gì vậy?”</p><p>“Lướt weibo,” Vương Bàn Bàn đá đá cái chân mập ú buồn bực đáp, “Không xem thì không còn cơ hội nữa, mấy trăm nhân viên IT cũng cứu không nổi đâu.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh vui vẻ: “Không có khoa trương vậy đâu.”</p><p>Vương Bàn Bàn liếc nhìn thời gian, ghét bỏ nói: “Ai đấy lúc nào thì đến đón cậu? Sắp mười giờ đến nơi rồi, đừng có kiểu đợi đến khi đăng tin lên weibo mới đến đó chứ?”</p><p>“Anh ấy rất bận.” Lục Yên Đinh liếc nhìn Vương Bàn Bàn, cảnh cáo: “Em biết ý của anh rồi, nhưng anh không được nói anh ấy.”</p><p>“Rồi rồi, bảo vệ chồng đến thế cơ à.” Vương Bàn Bàn bị nhét vào miệng đầy thức ăn cho chó lập tức gào lên, anh ta lại liếc nhìn Lục Yên Đinh thêm một cái, nói, “Ế, cái này so với cái trước còn lớn hơn nhiều ấy nhỉ, đúng là người có tiền có khác ha.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh theo bản năng vuốt nhẹ chiếc nhẫn trên ngón tay đeo nhẫn bên trái của mình.</p><p>“Mấy ngày nghỉ này Quách Khải cho cậu cũng vừa đúng lúc nhỉ, ông ấy biết chuyện hai người sẽ kết hôn sao?”</p><p>“Không phải,” Lục Yên Đinh nói, “Ông ấy đang quay hai phần chuyện riêng khác, nên mới cho tôi nghỉ mấy ngày mà thôi.”</p><p>“Tôi biết rồi, chẳng phải là đùa thôi sao cần gì mà phải trả lời nghiêm túc thế, Omega đã kết hôn đúng là chả còn gì thú vị.” Vương Bàn Bàn thở dài một hơi, “Hai người chắc cũng chưa đi gặp phụ huynh đâu nhỉ.”</p><p>“Vẫn chưa, thời gian gấp quá, còn phải đóng phim, có thể phải qua năm sau mới sắp xếp được. Bọn tôi chỉ gọi điện về nhà thông báo rồi thôi.” Lục Yên Đinh cúi đầu xuống nhìn chiếc nhẫn trên tay mình, “Cũng không cần vội quá, hôn lễ còn chưa tổ chức cơ mà.”</p><p>“Minh tinh nào cũng như vậy, đều là đột ngột kết hôn. Phụ huynh hai bên hai người vẫn phải làm tốt công tác chuẩn bị một chút.” Vương Bàn Bàn còn có ý, “Nhưng mà sau này khi khắp mọi nơi đều là tin tức của hai người rồi, thì càng phải năng nói chuyện nhiều hơn với người trong nhà.”</p><p>Tiểu Triệu từ bên ngoài đi tới, vội vội vàng vàng nói với Lục Yên Đinh: “Anh Lục, thầy Khúc đến rồi.”</p><p>Rồi tự nhiên cô ấy lại “xuỳ” một tiếng, sửa lời nói: “Không phải, là đến từ lâu rồi, còn mang theo vài người vừa bàn chuyện gì đó xong mới bảo tôi đi gọi anh.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nói: “Tôi đến ngay đây.”</p><p>“Trông cũng hung hăng ghê nhỉ, còn mang theo vài người, khà khà.” Vương Bàn Bàn cảm thán đứng dậy, thế nhưng động tác hơi ngưng lại, “Gượm đã, bọn họ đến hơn nửa ngày rồi mà không có gọi tôi hả? Tôi dù gì cũng là người đại diện của đối tượng kết hôn với anh ta cơ mà.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh an ủi anh ta: “Không có chuyện gì đâu, để tôi mắng anh ấy sau cho nhé.”</p><p>Mười phút sau, Khúc Như Bình cùng Lục Yên Đinh ra khỏi công ty, bên ngoài bốn bề đều yên tĩnh cả, mấy ngày nay còn có tuyết rơi, lúc này những bông hoa tuyết mỏng manh cũng đang lặng lẽ rơi xuống, Lục Yên Đinh ngước mắt lên có một bông hoa tuyết rơi vào trong mắt cậu.</p><p>“Làm sao vậy?” Khúc Như Bình hỏi.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh ngừng lại động tác dụi mắt, cậu cười nói: “Không phải anh tưởng em khóc đấy chứ.”</p><p>Hai người họ đang trên đường đi về hướng chiếc xe, Lục Yên Đinh hỏi: “Có phải em ở trong mắt anh rất hay khóc nhè không?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nắm tay cậu: “Em phải tin rằng dáng vẻ nào của em anh cũng đều thích.”</p><p>“Ồ.” Lục Yên Đinh nhỏ giọng đáp lại, trong tay cậu nắm chặt hai tờ giấy chứng nhận kết hôn, mấy ngày nay cậu thường thỉnh thoảng lại mở ra xem vài lần, đây là bức ảnh chụp chung chân chính đầu tiên của cậu và Khúc Như Bình, hai người họ đều mặc áo sơ mi màu trắng chỉnh tề hướng vào ống kính máy ảnh cười thật ngọt ngào. Người chụp ảnh cho bọn họ còn nói, hai người rất có tướng phu phu.</p><p>Sau khi hai người họ ngồi vào trong xe, Lục Yên Đinh cảm thán nói: “Như thế này thật tốt.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình chỉnh lại dây an toàn: “Sao cơ em?”</p><p>“Rất tĩnh lặng.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nâng cằm lên nhìn bên ngoài cửa sổ.</p><p>Cậu theo bản năng mân mê chiếc nhẫn trên tay mình, hỏi: “Anh đã mua nhẫn đính hôn lúc nào vậy?”</p><p>“Tuần trước,” Khúc Như Bình nhớ lại, “Vốn là muốn làm thành nhẫn kết hôn, nhưng hôm đó em ngủ rồi, anh sợ em không đồng ý, nên mới đeo vào ngón giữa cho em trước.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nghe thấy vậy mới cười hiền với anh, nói: “Tên ngốc này.”</p><p>Cậu nói xong lại nhìn kỹ ngón tay đeo nhẫn của Khúc Như Bình, nhẫn của hai người giống nhau như đúc.</p><p>“Thế là lại phải mua thêm một cái, đúng là lãng phí mà.”</p><p>“Không sao,” Khúc Như Bình trả lời, “Có thể dùng tiền để dỗ ngọt em, vẫn là rất có lời.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh không thể tin được nhìn anh mà “wow” lên một tiếng.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nhịn cười có ý muốn trêu chọc cậu: “Phải có cái khái niệm này mới được, những ngày tháng sống cùng em rất đốt tiền.”</p><p>“Ừ phải đấy,” Lục Yên Đinh thuận theo lời anh nói, “Anh phải phá sản rồi đó, Khúc tiên sinh ạ.”</p><p>Nói mãi nói mãi, tay của cậu lại đặt lên bả vai Khúc Như Bình, ra dáng mà vỗ mấy lần: “Hối hận thì cũng đã không kịp nữa rồi, chỉ qua mấy phút nữa thôi cả thế giới đều sẽ biết tất cả.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình chỉ cười.</p><p>Anh nắm chặt lấy tay Lục Yên Đinh, ôn nhu hỏi: “Có sợ không?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh vẽ vòng tròn trong lòng bàn tay Khúc Như Bình, nói: “Anh cổ vũ cho em thì em sẽ không sợ nữa.”</p><p>“Anh không thích hai chữ này lắm.” Khúc Như Bình suy nghĩ một lát rồi mới nói với Lục Yên Đinh, “Nó giống như là một loại cảm giác cô độc vô lực, những người nói ra những lời cổ vũ với em thực chất lại chia rời em với sự tồn tại đích thực.”</p><p>Thôi được rồi, Khúc tiên sinh nhà cậu vẫn thường có cái nhìn thú vị như vậy đấy, “Vì vậy anh sẽ không nói những lời cổ vũ em đâu, mà anh sẽ ở cạnh bên em cùng em tiến bộ.”</p><p>Đáy lòng Lục Yên Đinh mềm nhũn đến rối tinh rối mù.</p><p>Cậu và Khúc Như Bình nhìn nhau, không có cách nào chống lại được ánh mắt của anh, cậu chỉ có thể rũ mắt xuống nhẹ giọng nói: “Chồng à, sao anh lại tốt như vậy chứ?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình dựa vào ghế ngồi, khẽ thở dài một tiếng, nói: “Hy vọng mẹ của em cũng sẽ nghĩ như vậy.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh ngày đó gọi về nói chuyện với bố mẹ cả tối, trước cả khi đi lĩnh giấy chứng nhận kết hôn, người mẹ Alpha của cậu cũng đã không coi trọng cuộc hôn nhân này.</p><p>“Cậu ta lớn tuổi quá.” Đầu tiên bà đã nói như vậy, “Lớn hơn con tận mười mấy tuổi, nếu sau này cậu ta đi trước con, để con một mình sống trên cõi đời này thì sẽ cô độc đến thế nào chứ?”</p><p>“Hơn nữa mẹ còn biết người này, không phải cậu ta với ai đó yêu đương hay sao? Sao bỗng nhiên con lại nói kết hôn với cậu ta rồi, không phải tại cậu ta lớn tuổi rồi muốn tìm đối tượng kết hôn cho xong đấy chứ? Con đã hiểu cậu ta là người thế nào chưa mà đòi kết hôn với cậu ta hả?”</p><p>“Một Alpha, một Omega dây dưa với nhau bao năm như thế, trong lòng còn có thể có người khác được sao?”</p><p>“Con đừng có nghe ba con nói thế nào, mẹ con là Alpha là người rõ chuyện này hơn ai hết, đây là một loại cảm giác như thể số mệnh, trong lòng cậu ta con thì ở vị trí thứ bao nhiêu chứ?”</p><p>“Người trên mạng đều biết cậu ta và cái cậu Omega đó ở bên nhau, bỗng nhiên con lại cùng cậu ta tuyên bố kết hôn, cuộc sống sau này sẽ khó khăn lắm đó, con trai à.”</p><p>“Nói nhiều như vậy rồi, để mẹ nói ý của mẹ cho con hay: mẹ không đồng ý.”</p><p>Thời điểm lúc Lục Yên Đinh gọi điện thoại còn cố ý đứng tránh Khúc Như Bình ra, nhưng anh vẫn có thể đoán ra được đây sẽ là một cuộc điện thoại không vui vẻ gì.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nói với Khúc Như Bình: “Anh không cần phải nghĩ nhiều đâu, em cũng không phải cần sự đồng ý của bố mẹ, em chỉ là muốn thông báo cho hai người biết mà thôi.”</p><p>“Hơn nữa cuối cùng mẹ cũng đã đồng ý rồi, không phải em đã nói với anh rồi sao?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nửa tin nửa ngờ: “Vậy sao?”</p><p>“Là vậy đó, ” Lục Yên Đinh nghịch ngợm nói, “Em giỏi lắm đó nha.”</p><p>“Em làm sao mà thuyết phục được mẹ vậy?”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh vỗ vỗ bụng mình, đắc ý nói: “Em nói là em có thai rồi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình: “…Cái gì?”</p><p>“Phụng tử thành hôn thôi.” Lục Yên Đinh ra dáng mà xoa xoa cái bụng phẳng lì của mình, “Mẹ em có không đồng ý thì cũng phải đồng ý thôi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình xoa nhẹ mi tâm: “Hồ đồ.”</p><p>“Nếu không chờ mẹ nghĩ thông thì có mà trễ mất.” Lục Yên Đinh nói mãi rồi lại cười rộ lên, kéo tay Khúc Như Bình, “Em không có nói thế đâu, đùa đấy.”</p><p>Cậu nhoài người về phía trước một chút, kề tai anh, nói ra lời nói dối thật ghê gớm: “Em nói với mẹ anh đã đánh dấu em rồi.”</p><p>“Là em đã quyến rũ anh.” Lục Yên Đinh còn bổ sung thêm, “Em đã nói như vậy đấy…”</p><p>Cậu xoa đầu mình, nói tiếp: “Hình như kỹ năng diễn xuất của em tiến bộ không ít, sau đó mẹ em thật sự tin luôn.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nhìn cậu, mang theo ý cười nhàn nhạt, anh cũng không cho đây là một biện pháp tốt, chỉ lắc lắc đầu.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh cũng đang nhìn anh, ánh mắt đột nhiên trở nên non nớt, lại hỏi bằng cái giọng trẻ con: “Anh sẽ đánh dấu em, đúng không?”</p><p>“Đương nhiên rồi.” Khúc Như Bình không chút nghĩ ngợi nói.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh thư thái mà cười rộ lên, thỏa mãn gục đầu vào trong lồng ngực của anh.</p><p>“Em biết anh định đến lễ cưới mới đánh dấu em.” Lục Yên Đinh ngoan ngoãn nói, “Được rồi, vậy chúng ta sẽ đợi đến hôm đó mới đánh dấu nhé!”</p><p>“Đừng vì điều này mà không vui,” Khúc Như Bình nghiêng đầu qua hôn lên cổ cậu, “Là anh sợ…”</p><p>“Anh muốn đánh dấu lúc nào thì đánh dấu,” Lục Yên Đinh không chút do dự ngắt lời anh, cậu quả quyết nói, “Chúng ta sẽ không có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn xảy ra đâu.”</p><p>—— “Cũng sẽ không bao giờ có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn xảy ra cả.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh lôi điện thoại ra liếc nhìn thời gian, cười với anh, rồi nói: “Được rồi, từ giờ trở đi, chúng ta có thể đàng hoàng nói chuyện yêu đương rồi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngày đó người đến đón Lục Yên Đinh là Dương Vĩ Ninh.</p><p>Anh ta mỉm cười chào cậu: “Hi, bạn học Lục Nhu Nhu, nào đến đây, anh đưa cậu về.”</p><p>Nói xong, Dương Vĩ Ninh thuận tay cầm lấy túi của Lục Yên Đinh để ra ghế sau, Lục Yên Đinh nhìn thấy bé gái đang ngồi ở đó, bèn cười nói với con bé: “Chào con gái.”</p><p>Dương Vĩ Ninh nói: “Sao lại ngây ra thế kia, chào chú đi.”</p><p>“Con chào chú Lục!”</p><p>Con bé tò mò quan sát túi của Lục Yên Đinh, Dương Vĩ Ninh lúc đóng cửa xe lại còn dặn dò: “Đừng làm loạn đồ của chú Lục đó biết chưa.”</p><p>Sau khi bọn họ lên xe, Dương Vĩ Ninh hỏi cậu: “Cả ngày hôm nay có phải cậu đều quay cảnh khóc không thế? Mắt kìa.”</p><p>“Hôm nay thì đúng, nhưng cũng không phải ngày nào cũng có cảnh khóc đâu ạ.” Lục Yên Đinh vừa thắt dây an toàn vừa đáp.</p><p>Dương Vĩ Ninh cả một đoạn đường đi đều nói chuyện phiếm với Lục Yên Đinh.</p><p>Đi được nửa đường, khi anh ta cảm thấy đã chuẩn bị được tương đối rồi, mới nói với Lục Yên Đinh: “Lão Khúc cái người này ấy mà, chính là một cái lão già, phần mềm xã giao gì đó không thèm dùng, vẫn theo thói quen cũ dùng điện thoại chỉ để nhắn tin thôi. Nói với cậu ta bao nhiêu lần rồi, mà cậu ta vẫn giữ nguyên cái kiểu đấy.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nhàn nhạt cười: “Em biết.”</p><p>Dương Vĩ Ninh liếc mắt nhìn cậu, xoa cằm nói: “Trước đây hai người các cậu đã từng bị chụp ảnh.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh hơi khựng lại: “Sao cơ ạ?”</p><p>“Trước khi công bố tin kết hôn đã từng bị chụp ảnh, bọn anh đã mua lại những bức ảnh đó”.</p><p>Dương Vĩ Ninh nói, “Ý lão Khúc là không muốn nói cho cậu biết. Lúc đó chủ ý của anh, một là không làm hai là phải làm đến cùng, phải đánh cho gã chụp ảnh kia một trận cũng là để cảnh tỉnh những người khác đừng có lại sinh ra suy nghĩ này nữa, dù sao tiền cũng có phải là lá rụng đầy đường đâu mà phung phí cho cái đám này mãi được.”</p><p>“Nhưng cậu ta lại không định làm thế, việc này thì cũng thôi đi.” Dương Vĩ Ninh liền liếc nhìn Lục Yên Đinh, thấy cậu đang nghe chăm chú, liền nở nụ cười, “Chính là sau đó có người hơi quá đáng, chỉ chụp mỗi ảnh của cậu.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh lặp lại: “Chỉ chụp ảnh của em?”</p><p>“Đúng vậy, gã giống như có ý uy hiếp bọn anh, hơn nữa mấy bức ảnh kia còn thật sự rất bí ẩn, lão Khúc tuy rằng không nói, nhưng cậu ta lại suy xét đến phương án của anh, còn làm rất lưu loát, xong việc còn trực tiếp đưa người đến bệnh viện, cho gã đó nếm tý vị đắng giáo huấn một trận, cũng không làm sao cả, coi như là hết lòng quan tâm giúp đỡ.”</p><p>“Nhưng vẫn sợ bị trả đũa, chính cậu ta cũng chẳng có gì, chỉ có lo lắng cho cậu thôi. Quãng thời gian đó, bộ phim điện ảnh bọn anh đang quay cũng vừa khởi động, cậu ta rất bận nhưng vẫn khăng khăng mỗi tối đều đi đón cậu về, chỉ sợ có chuyện gì.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh theo bản năng nắm lấy dây an toàn: “Là vậy sao…”</p><p>“Ừ, chính là vậy đó,” Dương Vĩ Ninh nói mãi, rồi đột nhiên lại quay ra sau quát lên, “Dương Ký Huyên, bố biết là con đang ăn kẹo đấy nhé! Đợi tý nữa xuống xe, để bố mà nhìn thấy con ăn kẹo thì bố cho ăn đòn đấy!”</p><p>Con bé vội vội vàng vàng kêu lên: “Con không có!”</p><p>Trong tay con bé cầm mấy viên kẹo, tìm khắp nơi xem có chỗ nào giấu được không, bỗng nhiên, con bé lại trở nên nhanh trí, liền mở khoá túi đang để phía sau ra thả mấy viên kẹo kia vào.</p><p>Sau khi đại công cáo thành, con bé liền thở phào, kéo khoá lại như chưa có gì xảy ra, đung đưa cái chân, còn ê a một bài hát thiếu nhi.</p><p>“Ý a ý a.”</p><p>Đại khái qua hơn một tiếng Lục Yên Đinh về đến nhà, thì Khúc Như Bình mới trở về.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nghe thấy có tiếng động, liền đi xuống tầng nói với anh: “Anh về rồi à.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình đi lên trước ôm lấy cậu, Lục Yên Đinh ngửi được khí lạnh trên người anh.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình kéo cậu đi tới một bên sopha rồi ngồi xuống.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh lại mở lời trước: “Anh biết không?”</p><p>Ánh mắt cậu nhìn về phía Khúc Như Bình dường như có điều muốn hỏi, cậu chậm rãi nói: “Em không muốn nhìn thấy dáng vẻ anh, cả ngày phong trần mệt mỏi trở về còn phải nghĩ cách dỗ dành em vui vẻ.”</p><p>“Ngày hôm nay em đã nghĩ, thầy Khúc, anh nhất định là rất mệt phải không.”</p><p>Mắt Lục Yên Đinh rũ xuống, ngón tay khẽ miêu tả những đường vân trong lòng bàn tay Khúc Như Bình.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình: “Tại sao em lại nói như vậy?”</p><p>“Những chuyện như thế này anh đã từng trải qua một lần, anh đã sớm trưởng thành rồi, nhìn thoáng rồi, bây giờ còn vì em mà phải đi lại quá trình này một lần nữa.”</p><p>“Anh ngay từ khi bắt đầu đã rất cố gắng, hơn nữa còn rất kiên trì, cũng đã làm mọi việc rất tốt.” Lục Yên Đinh nắm lấy tay anh, dịu dàng cười nói: “Từ trước đến nay, tiên sinh của em đã quá vất vả rồi.”</p><p>“Bọn họ nào có biết, chúng ta trước khi kết hôn đã gỡ bỏ hết những nghi kỵ cùng hoài nghi. Đối với bọn họ mà nói, chúng ta chỉ là đột ngột kết hôn, đột nhiên trở thành người quan trọng nhất trong sinh mệnh lẫn nhau, bọn họ nghĩ như vậy cũng không có gì đáng trách.</p><p>Thật ra từ trước cho đến giờ, em đề không để ý đến cách nhìn của người khác, quả thật em là người rất nhạy cảm, có một trái tim thuỷ tinh.”</p><p>Trong ánh mắt Lục Yên Đinn có vạn loại biến hoá, nhưng lời nói ra lại rất kiên định, “Cả đời này em đều sẽ như vậy, nhưng em nghĩ đây là logic của Đấng tạo hóa, sự nhạy cảm này đồng dạng cũng có thể trở thành ưu điểm của em.</p><p>Nó cho em dũng khí nhất thời, để khi em gặp được anh có đầy đủ sự dũng cảm, bây giờ nhớ lại, khi đó tất cả về anh trong tưởng tượng của em đều là không chân thực, nhưng em rất vui vì mình đã lạc quan mà mơ mộng như thế.”</p><p>“Chúng ta đều không hoàn hảo, đặc biệt là em.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh nói, “Nhưng em biết rằng, em sẽ vĩnh viễn tin tưởng anh. Khi anh ở bên ngoài phải đối phó với tất cả, cũng không cần phải lo lắng cho em. Anh làm cái gì, quyết định điều gì, em đều sẽ đứng về phía anh.”</p><p>“Chúng ta đều có những mặt tối tính cách, không có gì khúc mắc mà chấp nhận lẫn nhau chính là chúng ta, chứ không phải bọn họ, chúng ta phải có trách nhiệm đối với những gì đã phải bỏ ra trong tình yêu của mình, vì vậy, từ bây giờ trở đi,” Lục Yên Đinh nắm chặt tay, nói với Khúc Như Bình, “Bọn họ nói bất kỳ lời nào, em cũng chỉ là nghe một chút mà thôi, em hiểu rõ bản thân mình mãi mãi yêu anh.”</p><p>Ánh mắt Khúc Như Bình sâu thẳm, rồi lại chậm rãi nở nụ cười đối với cậu.</p><p>Anh ôm Lục Yên Đinh vào trong lòng, cậu cũng mở rộng vòng tay ra mà ôm lấy anh: “Anh có muốn đến thăm anh ta không?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình: “Sao cơ em?”</p><p>“Có thể sức khoẻ của anh ta vẫn chưa ổn, nếu anh muốn đi thăm anh ta thì cứ đi thôi.” Cuối cùng, Lục Yên Đinh vẫn bổ sung thêm: “Em có thể đi cùng anh.”</p><p>“Hoặc là, chúng ta có thể mời anh ta đến nhà chúng ta làm khách…”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nói: “Không cần đâu em.”</p><p>“Anh sẽ không đi gặp cậu ấy, cũng sẽ không mời cậu ấy đến đây.” Khúc Như Bình vuốt tóc Lục Yên Đinh, “Không cần thiết phải có liên lạc nữa, đều đã qua rồi.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh “vâng” một tiếng, ôm Khúc Như Bình nói: “Vậy thì qua rồi.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình không biết đang suy nghĩ điều gì, lại đột nhiên bế cậu lên, đi lên trên tầng.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh giật mình, cười nói: “Anh làm gì thế?”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình cấu vào bên hông cậu một cái, nói thẳng ra: “Làm một lần.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh ngó về sau: “Vậy anh cầm túi giúp em, có thuốc.”</p><p>Vì thế Khúc Như Bình lại đảo ngược trở lại cầm lấy túi, rồi mới ôm Lục Yên Đinh đi đến bên giường.</p><p>Bọn họ làm lần này, dường như có hơi mất khống chế.</p><p>Lúc khởi đầu, Lục Yên Đinh không cho là như vậy, cậu co chân lên, bại lộ hoàn toàn bản thân mình trước mắt Khúc Như Bình, trước đây cậu rất thẹn thùng nhưng bây giờ chỉ còn thấy hơi xấu hổ. Hai chân cậu mở lớn, được Khúc Như Bình từ chính diện chen vào.</p><p>Cái tư thế này không vất vả, lại đâm vào đủ sâu, hai tay của Lục Yên Đinh nắm vào ga giường, sau đó, cậu hơi ngẩng đầu lên khẽ thở hổn hển.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình vẫn trước sau như một cực kỳ ôn nhu, chỉ là Lục Yên Đinh cảm thấy được anh là đang nhẫn nại.</p><p>Cậu không biết anh đang nhẫn nại cái gì. Cậu móc chân lên, cọ vào lưng Khúc Như Bình, run rẩy dụ dỗ nói: “Anh, anh có thể nhanh hơn một chút…”</p><p>Ngón tay Khúc Như Bình bấu vào nơi mềm mại giữ hai chân cậu, để lại một vết tích màu đỏ thẫm.</p><p>Đột nhiên Lục Yên Đinh cảm giác có điều gì đó không đúng, cái vật thô nóng kia đột nhiên tiến vào trong cơ thể cậu sâu đến mức khó mà tin nổi, khoé miệng cậu cong lên, nước miếng không được khống chế thuận theo khoé miệng chảy xuống: “Khoan đã, đây là…”</p><p>Khoang sinh sản.</p><p>Khúc Như Bình từng chút từng chút một, chầm chậm mà tiến nhập sâu vào trong khoang sinh sản của Lục Yên Đinh.</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh mở to hai mắt nhìn anh, đôi mắt dần dần đỏ lên, hổn hển ngửa cổ ra sau, cần cổ yếu ớt trắng noãn ngẩng lên thật cao, giống như một con thiên nga sắp chết.</p><p>Chính cậu cũng không biết, khoang sinh sản lại căng mịn và ấm áp như thế, một khi dương vật của Alpha tiến vào, vách tường bên trong sẽ bao lại chặt chẽ.</p><p>Giữa chừng Khúc Như Bình phải dừng lại để thích ứng trong thoáng chốc, sau đó mới giơ một chân của Lục Yên Đinh lên tiếp tục thúc vào.</p><p>Anh rất ít khi rút ra cắm vào trong phạm vi lớn như thế, vì thế lần này Lục Yên Đinh được hưởng kích thích cực lớn. Cậu há to miệng, phát ra tiếng nghẹn ngào khắc chế.</p><p>Bàn tay Khúc Như Bình sờ soạng vùng bụng của cậu, nơi đó có thể sờ được hình dáng lúc anh ra vào.</p><p>“Không được rồi,” Lục Yên Đinh không chịu nổi mà nhỏ giọng gọi, “Anh có thể chậm một chút được không.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình cắn một miếng lên núm vú nhỏ đã dựng thẳng của cậu: “Anh không chậm lại được.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh không nghĩ tới anh sẽ nói như vậy, đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị mà bị đỉnh liên tục, cậu không còn chút biện pháp nào nữa, chỉ có thể khóc thút thít, nói: “Sao… Sao rồi?”</p><p>“Lỗi của anh, ” Khúc Như Bình thở hổn hển, hôn lên môi cậu, “Bảo bối.”</p><p>Lục Yên Đinh không thể hiểu nổi, thế nào mà lại có người ngoài miệng thì nói cực kỳ ôn nhu, nhưng dưới thân lại hung hãn xâm phạm cậu như thế.</p><p>Thân thể của Lục Yên Đinh đang phát run, phía trước run rẩy tiết ra một ít, bởi phạm vi rút ra cắm vào của Khúc Như Bình quá lớn, thứ mà Lục Yên Đinh run rẩy bắn ra thỉnh thoảng sẽ phun đến trên chính mặt cậu, cái này cũng quá thẹn thùng đi, Lục Yên Đinh chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt chính mình sền sệt một mảnh, có nước mắt, có tinh dịch, còn có nước miếng của chính mình.</p><p>Lần làm tình này quá mức hỗn loạn, Lục Yên Đinh chỉ cảm thấy trong cơ thể mình vừa đau nhức vừa nhớp nháp, kèm theo khoái cảm cường liệt kích thích, khiến da đầu của cậu cũng bắt đầu ngứa ngáy.</p><p>Cậu giống như một chiếc thuyền con, lênh đênh trên mặt biển rộng lớn, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo mỗi khi bị sóng đánh. Lục Yên Đinh khóc rất gian nan, Khúc Như Bình thỉnh thoảng thỉnh thoảng sẽ hôn cậu, lại giống như là gặm cắn, miệng của Lục Yên Đinh đều bị hôn đến sưng tấy cả lên.</p><p>Lúc Khúc Như Bình bắn vào, đầu óc Lục Yên Đinh hoàn toàn trống rỗng.</p><p>Tinh dịch nóng bỏng bắn đầy một bụng của cậu. Khoang sinh sản bị lấp đầy như vậy, toàn thân Omega sẽ mệt mỏi nặng nề. Lục Yên Đinh mất tiếng, cậu nhắm chặt hai mắt lại, luống cuống cầm tìm cánh tay của Khúc Như Bình, hai tay vốn bám vào hông của đối phương cũng vô lực rơi xuống.</p><p>Chính là vào đêm đó, hai người họ đã tiến hành đánh dấu.</p><p>Thời gian giống như đã hơi trễ, lại giống như vừa đúng lúc. Tình yêu cũng như vậy, mà hôn nhân cũng thế.</p><p>Sau khi làm xong, Lục Yên Đinh từ bên giường rũ túi của mình xuống. Khúc Như Bình ở bên cạnh ôm lấy cậu, hơi nghiêng nửa người, âm thanh khàn khàn mà thoả mãn: “Tìm được rồi à em?”</p><p>“Vâng.” Lục Yên Đinh mang theo giọng mũi trả lời anh, mò tới mò lui, cậu nói, “Hình như lại rơi ra ngoài một ít rồi.”</p><p>Nói xong, cậu nhặt mấy viên rơi lung tung dưới giường lên, cho vào miệng.</p><p>“Lại thế nữa rồi, rơi ra rồi thì đừng uống nữa.” Khúc Như Bình cười bất đắc dĩ, liền căn dặn cậu, “Ngắm nghía cho cẩn thận đấy nhé, đừng cầm nhầm.”</p><p>“Không đâu, thuốc em nhặt được là thuốc tránh thai mà,” Lục Yên Đinh nuốt xuống, yếu ớt cười với anh, “Có thể là thoải mái quá, nếm thử thuốc cũng thấy ngọt.”</p><p>Khúc Như Bình nghe thấy vậy, liền cúi đầu xuống mút lấy đầu lưỡi của cậu.</p><p>Dáng vẻ anh lười nhác, thích ý cười: “Quả thật rất ngọt.”</p><p>Sau khi Lục Yên Đinh nằm ngủ trong lòng anh, Khúc Như Bình liền dùng điện thoại soạn thảo một bài weibo:</p><p>“Buông bỏ tức là đã bỏ qua rồi, những chuyện xảy ra trước đây của tôi và Thi tiên sinh cũng đã sớm đặt xuống, ở đây tôi xin chúc mọi người có thể sớm ngày thoát khỏi quá khứ. Đối với tôi, bây giờ người quan trọng nhất chỉ có tiên sinh của tôi mà thôi, có thể nắm giữ được em ấy chính là phúc khí lớn nhất trong cuộc đời này của chính mình.</p><p>Đồng thời em ấy cũng giữ được tình yêu vẹn đầy và chân thật nhất của tôi, vừa nghĩ đến quãng đời còn lại này mỗi một ngày đều sẽ có em ấy bên cạnh, tôi liền cảm nhận thấy niềm hạnh phúc và thoả mãn mà trước nay chưa bao giờ có.”</p><p>Sau khi đăng bài thành công, Khúc Như Bình khẽ hôn lên gò má của Lục Yên Đinh.</p><p>Chúc em có một giấc mơ thật đẹp, bảo bối.</p><p>————————-</p><p>1. Các cô biết đấy thuốc mà ngọt thì…</p><p>2. Các cô cũng biết đấy 4 chương nữa là hoàn chính văn, chương 105 là tâm sự của tác giả tôi sẽ làm sau cùng.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 80 - KUNX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Căn phòng trở nên yên tĩnh, hiệu quả của âm thanh này ngang ngửa âm thanh lập thể luôn.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên cảm thấy đầu mình nổ “đùng” một tiếng, cậu vội vã tắt màn hình đi như bị điện giật, sau đó ngước mắt nhìn Lục Sâm.</p><p>Vẻ mặt Lục Sâm đầy phức tạp, dường như còn mang ý cười.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên chỉ muốn tìm cái lỗ để chui xuống.</p><p>“Người khác có gì hay mà xem?” Lục Sâm hỏi.</p><p>Biết anh đã nhìn ra, Trác Dật Nhiên chẳng thèm giấu nữa, cậu đâm lao theo lao: “Thì em cũng vì học hỏi thôi.”</p><p>Lục Sâm ngồi xuống cạnh cậu, hỏi với vẻ nghiêm túc: “Học được gì rồi?”</p><p>“Chưa học xong.” Trác Dật Nhiên cắn răng: “Anh khoan sốt ruột.”</p><p>“Năng lực tự học yếu quá.” Lục Sâm hạ giọng: “Hay để anh dạy em.”</p><p>Vành tai Trác Dật Nhiên nóng lên: “Em thích tự học đấy!”</p><p>Lục Sâm nhướng mày, vừa định lên tiếng, chuông điện thoại chợt vang lên.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên lén nhìn màn hình đang hiển thị cuộc gọi đến, thấy là giáo viên hướng dẫn, cậu vội nở nụ cười hả hê.</p><p>Sau đó nhìn Lục Sâm bắt máy với vẻ bất đắc dĩ, trao đổi nhau vài câu, dường như bên kia gọi anh về.</p><p>Cúp máy, nhận thấy Trác Dật Nhiên đang cười mình một cách trắng trợn, Lục Sâm nói: “Vậy học cho đàng hoàng.”</p><p>Nói đoạn, Lục Sâm đột nhiên vươn tay véo nhẹ mặt cậu, sau đó xoay người đi, để lại một mình Trác Dật Nhiên ngớ người.</p><p>Xem phim heo bị bắt quả tang vốn đã xấu hổ lắm rồi, ấy vậy mà Lục Sâm còn trêu cậu như thế, Trác Dật Nhiên tức giận suýt ngất.</p><p>Cậu âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, nhất định phải cố gắng hết sức cho Lục Sâm biết mặt, cho anh biết cảm giác bị dắt mũi là thế nào.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên dằn xuống sự sợ hãi về mặt sinh lý khi xem những góc quay đặc tả, ôm thái độ học hỏi xem tù tì vài bộ phim khá bình thường, nào ngờ càng xem càng thấy khuôn sáo cũ rích, chẳng học hỏi được gì nhiều.</p><p>Theo quan sát của Trác Dật Nhiên về Lục Sâm, ngày thường tên này luôn đứng đắn, gặp chuyện cần súng thật đạn thật thì cứ như tên lưu manh ngầm vậy, Trác Dật Nhiên cảm thấy với công lực yếu ớt của mình mà muốn kích thích anh, đúng là chẳng biết tự lượng sức.</p><p>Sau vài ngày quằn quại, cậu đành nhân lúc đi học, lén hỏi han cầu cứu người anh em Omega duy nhất của mình.</p><p>Cố Nghiêu cũng được phết, đề nghị rằng: “Trong thời gian ngắn muốn nâng cao kỹ thuật là điều không thể rồi, nhưng cậu có thể ra tay bằng ngoại hình.”</p><p>“Ngoại hình?” Trác Dật Nhiên không hiểu: “Nhưng tôi đâu thể biến thành kiểu…”</p><p>Cậu nhớ lại nhân vật chính Omega trong phim, không hiểu sao lại ngượng ngùng: “Chàng trai xinh đẹp mềm mại.”</p><p>Cố Nghiêu hắng giọng: “Ý tôi là quần áo.”</p><p>“Hả?” Trác Dật Nhiên càng không hiểu mô tê gì: “Chẳng phải đều cởi truồng à?”</p><p>“… Thôi.” Cố Nghiêu thở dài: “Chờ tôi tìm được sẽ gửi thẳng cho cậu luôn.”</p><p>Nói đoạn, cậu ta lại lộ ra ánh mắt khó tả thành lời: “Tôi phát hiện trước đây tôi đánh giá cao cậu rồi, sao con người cậu giống trái chuối vậy, bên ngoài thì vàng thế thôi, nhưng lột ra bên trong lại trắng trẻo ngây ngô vô cùng.”</p><p>Cuộc đời lần đầu bị Cố Nghiêu phán là ngây ngô, trong lòng Trác Dật Nhiên phức tạp lắm, cậu gật đầu: “Lúc trước tôi cũng đã đánh giá thấp cậu rồi.”</p><p>Hôm sau, bé thiên thần Cố Nghiêu cực kỳ săn sóc gửi một địa chỉ web mua đồ cho cậu.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên mở ra xem, bỗng chốc đờ người.</p><p>Lúc Cố Nghiêu nói “quần áo”, cậu không nhận ra, bấy giờ mới biết đang chỉ cái gì.</p><p>Cậu cũng không đến mức ngây thơ không biết thứ này, chỉ là cho rằng con gái mới mặc nó thôi, nên hoàn toàn chẳng liên tưởng đến.</p><p>Là một Omega phân hóa muộn, cậu thường không hòa nhập được với thế giới này vì tính cách của mình.</p><p><em>“… Thứ này? Tôi mặc?”</em> Trác Dật Nhiên đặt câu hỏi sâu tận đáy lòng với Cố Nghiêu.</p><p>“Cần loại kích thích kiểu này.” Cố Nghiêu còn đặc biệt gửi tin nhắn thoại trả lời: “Vả lại cậu tự tin vào bản thân chút được không, cậu mặc cái này vào chắc chắn sẽ rất… gì và này nọ lắm, Lục Sâm thấy chỉ biết phun máu mũi thôi cậu tin không?”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên nhìn lại thứ Cố Nghiêu vừa gửi, vô thức tưởng tượng hình ảnh đó trong đầu…</p><p>Lục Sâm có phun máu mũi không, cậu chưa biết, dù sao thì bản thân cậu sẽ hộc máu trước.</p><p>Nhưng không hy sinh thì sao chiến thắng, để kích thích tuyến thể yếu ớt của Lục Sâm, cũng vì hạnh phúc nửa đời sau của mình, Trác Dật Nhiên do dự hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn quyết định đặt hàng.</p><p>Thậm chí còn đặt bản đặc biệt luôn.</p><p>Thường thì những cửa hàng thế này phục vụ rất chu đáo, nhìn vào gói hàng được gửi qua đường bưu điện sẽ chẳng biết là gì cả, nhưng lúc lén Lục Sâm nhận chuyển phát nhanh, Trác Dật Nhiên vẫn có cảm giác như đang ăn trộm.</p><p>Về đến nhà, mở ra xem, kích thích thị giác khi nhìn thực thể còn đáng sợ gấp trăm lần ảnh trên mạng.</p><p>… Chỉ có mấy mảnh vải nhỏ chưa to bằng bàn tay thôi mà cũng gọi là quần áo à?</p><p>Sau một phen đấu tranh tâm lý quyết liệt, Trác Dật Nhiên nghĩ, không được nữa thì thôi tiêm thuốc ức chế vậy.</p><p>Cậu gửi tin nhắn cho Cố Nghiêu một cách hèn nhát: <em>“Tôi vẫn quyết định bỏ chữa trị.”</em></p><p>“Đừng mà!” Cố Nghiêu lại gửi tin nhắn thoại: “Nếu cậu cảm thấy không chấp nhận được bộ đồ đó thì khoan mặc đã, đeo phụ kiện là được.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên nhìn mấy món phụ kiện đi kèm, nếu không tính quần áo, dường như chúng cũng chưa đến mức khó nhìn.</p><p>Cố Nghiêu còn quyến luyến bổ sung: “Có ý đó là được, chắc chắn Lục Sâm sẽ thích, tin tôi đi.”</p><p>Sau vài ngày chuẩn bị tâm lý, cuối cùng Trác Dật Nhiên hạ quyết tâm.</p><p>Suy cho cùng thì chẳng qua cũng giống đánh một trận với chúa tể Voldemort thôi, kết quả xấu nhất là bị giày vò cho bán sống bán chết, chẳng có gì ghê gớm cả.</p><p>Tuy luôn an ủi mình như thế, nhưng vào tối hôm làm thật, Trác Dật Nhiên vẫn uống trước hai ly rượu vang.</p><p>Mỗi lần cậu uống rượu vào, thần kinh sẽ hưng phấn, cảm giác ngượng không còn quá mãnh liệt nữa, cũng phóng đãng hơn.</p><p>Song, trình uống rượu của cậu chẳng giỏi bao nhiêu, chẳng mấy chốc men say đã xâm chiếm trí óc, tư duy bắt đầu trì trệ, đồng thời cậu chợt hơi lo lắng, đừng nói lát nữa chưa kịp làm gì đã lăn ra ngủ rồi nhé.</p><p>Do dự một lúc, vẫn quyết định báo để Lục Sâm chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhỡ không kích thích được anh mà ngược lại còn dọa cho hú vía thì không hay rồi.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên gửi tin nhắn WeChat cho anh: <em>“Anh Lục thân yêu, đêm nay về sớm chút nhé.”</em></p><p>Sau đó còn thêm mặt “thẹn thùng”.</p><p>Gửi xong, lý trí ít ỏi còn sót lại cũng bị buồn nôn bởi hành vi của mình.</p><p>Chắc Lục Sâm đang học tiết tối, nhưng vẫn trả lời ngay: <em>“?”</em></p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên: <em>“Nhớ anh.”</em></p><p>Lục Sâm: <em>“…”</em></p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên bỗng không nghĩ ra được từ nào ngấy hơn, nhưng Lục Sâm lại không nói thêm gì, đoạn đối thoại giữa hai người đã kết thúc một cách ‘trớt quớt’ thế đó.</p><p>… Người đàn ông lãnh cảm, không hổ là anh.</p><p>Còn nửa tiếng nữa Lục Sâm tan tiết, vừa nghĩ đến việc đêm nay sẽ là trận chiến chính thức đầu tiên với chúa tể Voldemort, Trác Dật Nhiên hiếm khi căng thẳng.</p><p>Sau đó thì… căng thẳng quá ngủ mất.</p><p>Lúc Lục Sâm về phòng, bên trong tối om, tiếng thở khe khẽ vang lên trong phòng ngủ.</p><p>Có lẽ nghe thấy tiếng động khi anh về, người trên giường động đậy, mơ màng vươn một cánh tay sờ công tắc đèn đầu giường.</p><p>Tiếng chuông trong trẻo vang lên khi ngọn đèn màu vàng ấm soi tỏ, trùng hợp làm sao lại rọi lên người đang được bao phủ dưới ánh đèn.</p><p>Sự kinh ngạc thoáng qua trong mắt Lục Sâm.</p><p>Người trước mặt anh bấy giờ mặc một chiếc áo bóng rổ cộc tay màu trắng, ở giữa là số “9” to tướng, bên trên là chữ tiếng Anh “<em>LU CHEN</em>”.</p><p>Rõ ràng chiếc áo này to hơn vóc người cậu, cũng vì vừa thức giấc nên nó xộc xệch vắt vẻo trên người cậu, để lộ đầu vai và mảng ngực trắng nõn.</p><p>Nếu bảo rằng cảnh tượng trước mặt không đủ kích thích, thì điều khiến Lục Sâm kinh ngạc hơn là đôi tai lông xù trên mái tóc rối của Trác Dật Nhiên, đó là hai cái tai mèo màu đen nhỏ xinh, và như phối với nó, trên cổ cậu còn đeo một chiếc vòng, bên trên là cụm từ tiếng Anh: <em>LU’S</em>.</p><p>Trên chiếc vòng cổ là cái lục lạc, nó vang lên những tiếng leng keng trong trẻo vui tai theo từng động tác của cậu.</p><p>Thấy anh, người trên giường ngơ ngác, mặt cậu ửng hồng, trông giống hệt một bé mèo vừa tỉnh giấc vì bị làm ồn.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên hoảng hốt dụi mắt, loại rượu vang này gây buồn ngủ quá, khiến thần kinh cũng trì trệ theo, hình ảnh trước mắt cậu cứ nhòe đi, tai thì ù.</p><p>Tiếng lục lạc trên cổ gọi chút ít tỉnh táo về, cậu vô thức cúi đầu, nhìn thấy nó, bấy giờ ý thức mới quay lại.</p><p>Cậu ngẩng phắt đầu lên, những đốm sáng phía trước tụ lại hóa thành một gương mặt quen thuộc.</p><p>Cảm xúc nơi đáy mắt Lục Sâm trở nên không rõ ràng, Trác Dật Nhiên chẳng dám nhìn nhiều, cậu rời mắt xuống, nào ngờ lại nhìn thấy yết hầu đang run nhẹ của anh.</p><p>Trái tim Trác Dật Nhiên hẫng đi một nhịp, dường như mọi thấp thỏm bất an ban nãy lập tức tìm được lý do.</p><p>Cậu tức giận xông lên, bụm miệng Lục Sâm lại: “Không được nôn! Buồn nôn đến thế à?”</p><p>Mẹ nó, biết ngay cái cách khốn kiếp này sẽ thất bại mà, Cố Nghiêu còn nói chắc chắn Lục Sâm sẽ thích.</p><p>Thích cái quần ấy, đừng nói Lục Sâm, bản thân Trác Dật Nhiên cũng buồn nôn đây này.</p><p>Cậu nhìn Lục Sâm, đối phương không hề phản kháng để mặc cậu bụm miệng mình, cảm xúc trong mắt hơi lạ.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên cảm thấy vừa xấu hổ vừa thất bại, sức lực trên tay cũng vơi đi, tức giận rằng: “Khó khăn lắm em mới lấy hết can đảm, dù anh buồn nôn cũng đừng thể hiện rõ vậy được không?”</p><p>Lục Sâm vươn tay nắm cổ tay cậu: “Anh không thấy vậy.”</p><p>“Vậy lúc nãy yết hầu anh nhúc nhích làm gì?” Trác Dật Nhiên vẫn không vui: “Chẳng phải sắp nôn đó à.”</p><p>“Rốt cuộc tại sao mà em đậu được đại học vậy?” Lục Sâm đến gần, vươn tay đặt lên cổ cậu, ngón cái chạm nhẹ yết hầu: “Lúc con người đang đói, yết hầu cũng sẽ động đậy.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên sửng sốt, cậu chưa kịp mở miệng, Lục Sâm đã như ngửi thấy mùi gì, anh thở dài bất đắc dĩ: “Quả nhiên lại uống rượu.”</p><p>“Rượu lấy can đảm.”</p><p>Dứt lời, Trác Dật Nhiên cắn răng bổ nhào qua.</p><p>Lục Sâm vẫn không phản kháng, mặc cậu đè mình lên giường, còn ngước mắt nhìn cậu với vẻ hứng thú.</p><p>Lục lạc trên cổ cậu vẫn vang leng keng mãi, áo chơi bóng xộc xệch vì động tác mạnh, một bên vai gần như trễ xuống hoàn toàn, đồ mặc trên người lôi thôi, ấy vậy mà trông rất gợi dục trong hoàn cảnh hiện tại.</p><p>Con ngươi Lục Sâm tối đi, nhưng anh chưa kịp mở miệng, Trác Dật Nhiên đã khom người đặt môi lên sườn cổ anh.</p><p>Động tác của cậu trông rất hung tợn, nhưng thật ra khi chạm vào lại rất đỗi dịu dàng.</p><p>Cánh môi cậu mềm mại lắm, còn vương hơi rượu nhạt, hơi thở ướt át nóng bỏng phả lên cổ Lục Sâm, khơi dậy cơn ngứa ngáy từ sâu thẩm trong tim.</p><p>Cảm xúc tối tăm khó hiểu nhuốm lên đôi mắt Lục Sâm, anh hạ giọng: “Ai dạy em?”</p><p>“Tự học thành tài.” Trác Dật Nhiên thè lưỡi liếm phớt qua mạch máu trên cổ anh.</p><p>Cuối cùng Lục Sâm đã không kìm được vươn tay ra sau eo cậu, mơn trớn trên làn da trần trụi, đầu ngón tay chẳng vấp chút trắc trở nào đã nhanh chóng lần mò đến nơi mềm mại nhưng cũng đầy đàn hồi.</p><p>Động tác Lục Sâm chững lại: “Em…”</p><p>Thật sự không mặc gì.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên lại vươn tay giữ túm lấy kéo tay anh đặt ngay ngắn lên giường: “Không được động đậy.”</p><p>Lục Sâm hơi nhướng mày, thật sự vâng lời không động đậy nữa. Trác Dật Nhiên tiếp tục ngước đầu hé môi mút cằm anh, nút một chuỗi dấu hôn đến yết hầu, đoạn cắn nhẹ một cái.</p><p>Dù động tác hơi không thành thạo, nhưng thật ra chẳng cần cậu có kỹ thuật gì cả, chỉ thế thôi cũng đủ khiến một Lục Sâm, người giỏi trong việc tự kiểm soát, trở nên cuồng loạn trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên cúi đầu, chiếc áo chơi bóng vốn đã lỏng lẻo cũng trượt thẳng xuống theo, Lục Sâm vô tình nhìn qua, có thể thấy rất rõ bên dưới cái lục lạc đang lắc lư nhẹ nhàng ấy là lồng ngực trắng nõn hoàn hảo, và cả hai viên thịt tròn đỏ hồng.</p><p>Nhịp thở Lục Sâm đình trệ trong tích tắc, cố nén xúc động kéo phăng chiếc áo chướng mắt này đi. Anh sợ Trác Dật Nhiên bực bội, dù sao thì anh còn muốn chờ xem cậu sẽ còn giở chiêu trò gì nữa. Trác Dật Nhiên chỉ dồn hết sức lên người Lục Sâm, nào biết anh đang nghĩ gì, bấy giờ cậu đã vươn tay luồng vào bên trong áo thun của anh rồi.</p><p>Lúc trước trong trận đấu bóng rổ, các fan nam fan nữ đã lập một topic cực nhiều tương tác trong <em>Người Ấy Nói</em>, đó là bỏ phiếu bình chọn cầu thủ có vóc dáng đẹp nhất trường. Chơi bóng rổ thì tất nhiên vóc người không xấu chút nào, còn có thể khoe khoang cơ thể cường tráng của mình nữa chứ, những tấm ảnh nổi tiếng trong ấy gần như là mấy tấm tự sướng mà ngày thường họ đăng trong mục Khoảnh khắc thôi, khiến ai nhìn cũng nóng cả người.</p><p>Nhưng Lục Sâm chưa bao giờ đăng chúng, thế nên trong cả topic chỉ có ảnh của anh là khác với mọi người, đó là một tấm ảnh được khán giả chụp lúc thi đấu, vì đang úp rổ nên áo của anh bị xốc lên, có thể thấy loáng thoáng những múi bụng rõ ràng bên dưới.</p><p>Có lẽ chính sự bí ẩn ấy mang nét quyến rũ vượt xa việc lộ rõ da thịt, cũng có lẽ vì nhan sắc của Lục Sâm nghiền ép tất cả những người khác, tóm lại anh đã có số phiếu bầu đứng hạng nhất mà chẳng ai dị nghị.</p><p>Khi ấy bình luận toàn là những tiếng hò hét “<em>muốn sờ cơ bụng của Lục Sâm</em>”, còn có rất nhiều người đùa giỡn bằng cách @Trác Dật Nhiên, bảo cậu trông kỹ bạn trai mình.</p><p>Tuy cậu may mắn hơn những người khác là được tận mắt nhìn thấy dáng người gợi cảm của chàng Alpha vạn người mê này, nhưng thật ra đây cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu dùng tay để cảm nhận nó.</p><p>Như đang nghiên cứu một hạng mục chuyên nghiệp nào đó vậy, cậu cảm nhận thật kỹ từng đường cong ở đối phương, bỗng chốc hiểu ra nguyên nhân vì sao lại có nhiều Omega thường xuyên phát tình tại chỗ khi thấy anh.</p><p>Dù làm phai nhạt đi quầng sáng tỏa ra trên người, thì chỉ với cơ thể này thôi, ai mà không thèm muốn chứ.</p><p>Trời sinh đàn ông luôn có tính hiếu thắng, dù ở trên giường cũng phải tranh đua, Trác Dật Nhiên sờ một lúc đã bất giác nâng tay luồng vào áo mình.</p><p>Cậu chơi bóng giỏi, tất nhiên vóc người cũng không tệ, cơ bụng và đường cong từ hông xuống bẹn đều tuyệt vời, trước đây là Beta cũng đã đạt chuẩn vạn người có một rồi, nhưng do khác biệt giới tính trời sinh, nên so với Alpha Lục Sâm, trông cậu mỏng manh hơn, dù sao cũng chỉ là một cậu chàng mười tám tuổi thôi.</p><p>Nhìn tay Trác Dật Nhiên trượt vào trong áo, vừa sờ vừa hậm hực bĩu môi, Lục Sâm phì cười: “So sánh ra điểm khác biệt rồi à?”</p><p>“Của anh cứng hơn chút thôi mà.” Trác Dật Nhiên không phục.</p><p>Giọng Lục Sâm trầm hơn: “Còn thứ cứng hơn nữa.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên sửng sốt, rồi kinh ngạc trợn tròn mắt, cậu chọt lên bụng dưới của anh: “Đồ lưu manh, quả nhiên lên giường để lộ bản chất.”</p><p>“Mới thế đã gọi là lộ?” Lục Sâm vẫn bình thản.</p><p>Cảm thấy mình bị anh kỳ thị, Trác Dật Nhiên tức tối cụp mi mắt, lòng bàn tay thấp thỏm dịch xuống dần, dè dặt kéo khóa quần Lục Sâm.</p><p>Dù đã không phải lần đầu tiên gặp mặt chúa tể Voldemort, nhưng sự đắn đo đã lâu không gặp vẫn khiến Trác Dật Nhiên nghệch mặt ra trong một thoáng.</p><p>“Mấy ngày không gặp,” cậu nuốt nước bọt một cách gian nan, “sao có thêm đứa con rồi?”</p><p>“…” Lục Sâm nhướng mày bất đắc dĩ: “Tác dụng tâm lý.”</p><p>Alpha cường tráng mạnh mẽ trong mấy bộ phim đứng trước mặt Lục Sâm quả thật như gặp sư phụ vậy, song dù vậy, mấy Omega kia cũng đã có dáng vẻ bán sống bán chết rồi.</p><p>Lần nữa cúi đầu nhìn chúa tể Voldemort, Trác Dật Nhiên như cảm nhận được vận rủi sắp ập đến với mình.</p><p>Cậu ngước mắt nhìn Lục Sâm, ướm lời: “Thương lượng chút nhé, hôm nay có thể khoan…”</p><p>Điệu bộ nơm nớp này của cậu đối lập quá rõ ràng với hành vi lớn gan chủ động ban nãy, Lục Sâm dở khóc dở cười: “Xem biểu hiện của em.”</p><p>Tay Trác Dật Nhiên không nhỏ chút nào, nhưng bấy giờ lại hơi khó khăn. Thường ngày cậu cũng chẳng nhiệt tình lắm với việc đó, thường đều qua loa cho xong, thế nên kỹ thuật không ra sao cả, ưu thế duy nhất đó là cánh tay chơi bóng rổ nên sức lực khá lớn, chắc cũng chống đỡ được lâu chút.</p><p>Cảm nhận rõ rệt nhịp đập trên tĩnh mạch gồ lên, hai má Trác Dật Nhiên nóng bừng mất kiểm soát, cậu ngước nhìn Lục Sâm, và rồi không tài nào dời mắt đi được nữa.</p><p>Lục Sâm của trước đây luôn mang dáng vẻ điềm nhiên ung dung, ngoài khoảng thời gian trong kỳ dịch cảm, Trác Dật Nhiên gần như chưa bao giờ thấy anh để lộ cảm xúc kích động.</p><p>Dù là giờ phút này cũng thế, mất đi sự kích thích của pheromone, trên mặt anh không có biểu cảm gì quá rõ, môi mỏng mím nhẹ, đôi mắt đen hẹp dài xinh đẹp hơi âm u.</p><p>Không biết vì sao Trác Dật Nhiên lại nảy ý xấu, ngón tay cậu khều lung tung trên đầu khấc, thấy mắt Lục Sâm thoáng nét bần thần, yết hầu cũng lên xuống khe khẽ.</p><p>Hóa ra ban nãy không phải anh thấy ghê tởm buồn nôn mà do cậu nghĩ về anh theo chiều hướng xấu, Trác Dật Nhiên chợt thấy hổ thẹn.</p><p>Nghĩ thế, Trác Dật Nhiên cúi xuống ma sát nhẹ lên môi anh, ngay sau đó, Lục Sâm đã vươn tay siết chặt eo cậu, bắt giữ chiếc lưỡi đang gây chuyện.</p><p>“Anh đừng động đậy,” nào ngờ Trác Dật Nhiên lại quay đầu đi, nhếch môi rằng, “động đậy nữa là em không phục vụ luôn đấy.”</p><p>Nghe thấy, tay Lục Sâm lại vâng lời trượt xuống khỏi người cậu, hơi thở trở nên gấp gáp hơn. Cuối cùng cũng uy hiếp được tên này một lần, Trác Dật Nhiên hí hửng lắm, cậu lại ngước mắt quan sát anh.</p><p>Cả lúc này mà Lục Sâm còn keo kiệt để lộ cảm xúc, anh rũ mắt nhìn cậu, sâu bên trong như có ánh lửa đang bập bùng.</p><p>Những Alpha trong phim đều cường tráng và hoang dại, dưới tác dụng của pheromone trong kỳ phát tình, họ đều như những con thú hoang hung mãnh vậy, trông chẳng có mỹ cảm gì, nhưng Lục Sâm lại khác với họ.</p><p>Nếu bảo rằng những ngọn lửa bên ngoài mang sắc đỏ sáng rực cả vùng trời, thì ngọn lửa trong mắt Lục Sâm chắc chắn sẽ có màu lam, trông âm u tĩnh mịch, nhưng thực chất lại nóng cháy hơn tất cả những ngọn lửa khác, chỉ một diện tích nhỏ thôi cũng dễ dàng cám dỗ biết bao nhiêu thiêu thân bằng lòng lao đầu vào, chết không hối tiếc.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên không phải người mê đắm sắc đẹp, nhưng vẻ đẹp hút hồn thế này khiến máu trong người cậu như đang sôi trào.</p><p>Thảo nào mọi người đều thích nhìn những kẻ cấm dục phá giới, người đàn ông ngày thường lạnh nhạt dửng dưng, vào những lúc thế này sẽ càng toát lên sự quyến rũ đặc biệt.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên không nhịn được dụi đầu vào hõm vai Lục Sâm. Trước đây những lúc như vậy, chóp mũi của cậu sẽ tràn đầy hương rượu Rum nồng đượm, nhưng bấy giờ chỉ còn mùi dầu gội đầu thanh mát, nhưng cũng đủ khiến Trác Dật Nhiên say đắm.</p><p>Không có sự thôi thúc của pheromone, họ cũng như những Beta bình thường khác, tự do hơn nhiều.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên tăng nhanh động tác trên tay, cảm nhận lồng ngực Lục Sâm đã bắt đầu phập phồng mạnh, cậu như được tiếp thêm động lực, càng thêm dốc sức.</p><p>Theo kinh nghiệm tự phục vụ của Trác Dật Nhiên, dù sao cũng là đợt đầu, lẽ ra cũng sắp kết thúc rồi, nào ngờ cậu còn chẳng biết mình giữ tốc độ này bao lâu rồi mà Lục Sâm vẫn chưa hề có ý định bắn.</p><p>Có lẽ bé Lục cũng kiêu căng hệt như chủ nhân của nó, mới lần đầu tiên đã muốn thử cách kích thích thế rồi nên bây giờ cậu chỉ dùng tay, nó cảm thấy không đủ tư cách.</p><p>“Anh làm sao vậy,” Trác Dật Nhiên nhíu mày, “tay em mỏi rồi đấy.”</p><p>“Em không được.” Lục Sâm đáp.</p><p>“Rõ ràng là anh không được.” Trác Dật Nhiên bực bội.</p><p>Vào giây phút mà lẽ ra đàn ông phải điên cuồng nhất nhưng Lục Sâm vẫn thản nhiên đến thế, Trác Dật Nhiên càng không phục, cậu kề sát đến khóa môi anh.</p><p>Tách mở hai hàm răng Lục Sâm một cách dễ dàng, đang ngờ vực về sự thuận lợi lần này, lưỡi đã bị anh quấn lấy.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên sửng sốt, bản năng kêu gọi cậu hãy so đấu, nhưng đối phương hoàn toàn không cho cậu cơ hội này, anh ung dung giày vò nó một cách vô tình.</p><p>Một nụ hôn chấm dứt, Trác Dật Nhiên suýt đứt hơi, cậu kiệt sức ngả vào lồng ngực Lục Sâm, động tác trên tay đã bị lãng quên từ lâu, chỉ biết há to mồm thở dốc.</p><p>Lúc ném rổ trong sân cũng chẳng mất sức đến thế.</p><p>“Kỹ thuật tệ vậy,” Lục Sâm trầm giọng, “dung tích phổi cũng không đạt chuẩn.”</p><p>Sức lực của Trác Dật Nhiên đã bị rút một nửa, nghe thế cậu dứt khoát thả lỏng tay luôn, móc mỉa rằng: “Anh kỹ thuật tốt quá, vậy anh tự xử đi.”</p><p>Lục Sâm vươn tay khều nhẹ dưới cằm cậu: “Mất kiên nhẫn thế à?”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên túm chặt tay anh: “Anh đừng làm như đang ghẹo con nít!”</p><p>Lục Sâm lại chạm lên chiếc lục lạc trên cổ cậu: “Anh đang ghẹo mèo.”</p><p>Ban nãy Trác Dật Nhiên tập trung quá suýt quên béng luôn chuyện này, bấy giờ mới cúi đầu, nhìn thoáng qua đã thấy ngay chữ LU’S, ngượng hơn nữa: “Anh mới không phải người.”</p><p>“Tự ăn mặc thành như vậy.” Lục Sâm nhếch môi.</p><p>“Thì chẳng phải vì…” Trác Dật Nhiên chưa nói xong, Lục Sâm đã vươn tay ra về phía tay áo chơi bóng rộng thùng thình của cậu.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên giữ anh lại: “Làm gì đó?”</p><p>Lục Sâm cũng không giãy ra, chỉ thấp giọng rằng: “Của anh.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên sửng sốt, cúi đầu nhìn áo chơi bóng trên người, lúc này mới chú ý đến con số mà mình không để ý được in bên trên, và cả cái tên quá mức bắt mắt kia nữa.</p><p>“Hèn gì còn nghĩ sao rộng hơn bình thường vậy nhỉ…” Trác Dật Nhiên lúng túng lẩm bẩm.</p><p>Con người cậu vốn qua quýt, ban nãy uống rượu vào khiến đầu hơi chuếnh choáng, ai ngờ còn mặc nhầm áo nữa.</p><p>Nội y tình thú mà Cố Nghiêu đề cử cho cậu thật sự quá hở hang, có chết cậu cũng chẳng chấp nhận được, nhưng lại muốn kích thích Lục Sâm nên suy đi nghĩ lại, dứt khoát chọn chiếc áo chơi bóng màu trắng mà trước đây suốt ngày mặc ra sân.</p><p>Chỉ không ngờ là lại vớ nhầm áo của Lục Sâm, bây giờ trông hình như…</p><p>Còn kích thích hơn.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên cúi đầu, thấy áo của Lục Sâm được khoác trên người mình trông đồi phong bại tục vô cùng, nhìn vào cổ áo là xuyên thẳng xuống bé chim nhỏ đang cương cứng luôn, khiến cậu xấu hổ đến mức không biết chui vào đâu trốn nữa.</p><p>Nào ngờ ngay sau đó, cổ áo vốn đã lụng thụng còn bị kéo ra, Trác Dật Nhiên trợn tròn mắt nhìn ngón tay Lục Sâm luồng vào vê ngay cái núm nhòn nhọn kia.</p><p>Đầu óc rối bời chẳng tài nào suy nghĩ được gì khác, Trác Dật Nhiên giật bắn mình lên như chạm trúng điện.</p><p>Trước đây chưa bao giờ chịu kích thích trực tiếp nhường này, cơ thể ngây ngô nhanh chóng đưa ra phản ứng chân thật nhất, Trác Dật Nhiên như trúng đòn trời giáng, cậu nhìn chằm chằm hạt đậu đỏ tinh xảo kia trở nên tươi tắn và cương cứng lên, cơ ngực vốn săn chắc cứng cáp bấy giờ mềm đi, lồng ngực trắng trẻo dần được xâm chiếm bởi sắc hồng nhạt.</p><p>Phản ứng này khiến Trác Dật Nhiên ngây ra như phỗng, cậu đâu biết rằng cơ thể của Omega lại nhạy cảm đến thế, cảm giác thẹn thùng của bản năng giục cậu hãy ngăn cản bàn tay tội ác của Lục Sâm, nào ngờ Lục Sâm còn được nước lấn tới, dùng hai ngón tay kẹp nhẹ nó, cảm giác tê dại khiến Trác Dật Nhiên vô thức thốt lên: “Đừng mà…”</p><p>Chỉ mỗi sự kích thích bên trên thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu bủn rủn toàn thân, vòng eo thon gầy dẻo dai cũng nhũn ra, áo vẫn vắt vẻo trên người, nhưng cổ áo đã bị kéo lệch tạo ra đường vòng cung hình tròn ở một bên ngực, núm vú trên ấy lộ hẳn ra ngoài, càng tiện cho người đối diện chơi đùa.</p><p>Chiếc áo chơi bóng trông chẳng giống mặc để ra sân chút nào, mà ngược lại cứ như áo trễ ngực lộ vú đầy tình thú được cắt may riêng.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên ngượng sắp chín cả mặt mà Lục Sâm lại chẳng có ý định bỏ qua cho cậu, ngón tay thon dài liên tục đổi đủ kiểu trêu đùa lồng ngực cậu.</p><p>Cậu khàn giọng thở dốc, không nhịn được cắn răng: “Đừng vờn nữa…”</p><p>“Của anh.” Ngón tay đang vân vê của Lục Sâm càng ra sức hơn, Trác Dật Nhiên lại run rẩy mất kiểm soát.</p><p>Bấy giờ cậu mới hiểu ý của Lục Sâm, thế là thẹn quá hóa giận túm cổ tay anh, bấy giờ Lục Sâm đã phản kháng, anh chỉ nhích nhẹ đã đẩy được tay cậu ra.</p><p>Không chờ Trác Dật Nhiên phản ứng lại, Lục Sâm vén éo chơi bóng trên người cậu lên, cúi đầu ngậm một bên vú.</p><p>Môi lưỡi ấm nóng và ướt át còn kích thích hơn cả ngón tay, nửa người trên của Trác Dật Nhiên gần như tê liệt hoàn toàn, cậu vô thức phát ra những chuỗi tiếng rên trong cổ họng, sau đó cắn chặt răng.</p><p>Nhưng khoái cảm từ nơi ấy quá đỗi mãnh liệt, chẳng mấy chốc đã không chịu bổi nữa: “Đừng… h…”</p><p>“Đừng hút…” Trác Dật Nhiên cố sức vùng vẫy trong đê mê, “em đâu có…”</p><p>“Em muốn có à?” Lục Sâm hơi ngước đầu, nói giọng trêu ghẹo.</p><p>“Muốn cũng không có được,” Trác Dật Nhiên tức tối đáp, “anh cũng…”</p><p>Chưa hết câu, cậu mới thấy ngờ ngợ, nhận ra ẩn ý trong lời Lục Sâm, tức thì thẹn quá hóa giận: “Em không muốn!”</p><p>Lông mày Lục Sâm nhướng nhẹ, nhìn cậu từ trên xuống, thấy hai má cậu phớt hồng, rõ ràng đã thèm khát lắm rồi. Dù đang cực kỳ ngượng nghịu nhưng vẫn mạnh miệng, quyến rũ chết đi được.</p><p>Chú ý đến ánh mắt quan sát của Lục Sâm, Trác Dật Nhiên phát cáu: “Anh…”</p><p>Lại một câu nói lửng, Lục Sâm thình lình cúi đầu hôn lên môi ậu.</p><p>Động tác trên tay vẫn chẳng dừng lại, ngón tay Lục Sâm mơn trớn từ cơ bụng dẻo dai xuống bụng dưới bằng phẳng, sau đó cầm nhẹ lên.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên lại giật bắn mình, nhưng so với cơn khoái cảm xa lạ ở chỗ ban nãy, chí ít thì cậu cũng khá quen thuộc với sự kích thích này, bấy giờ mới thở phào.</p><p>Thật ra nhu cầu của Trác Dật Nhiên về chuyện này cũng thấp, bàn tay Lục Sâm sục lên xuống nhẹ nhàng vài cái, cậu đã sướng đến ngất ngây rồi.</p><p>Lục Sâm cụp mắt nhìn, thấy cậu đang híp mắt đầy thỏa mãn, kẹp tóc tai mèo vẫn được cố định trên đầu, chiếc lục lạc trên cổ lay động nhẹ nhàng theo tần suất tay Lục Sâm, chữ LU’S trên cái vòng mà đen trông bắt mắt biết nhường nào.</p><p>Lục Sâm hít thật sâu, dừng động tác trên tay lại.</p><p>“Đừng dừng mà.” Trác Dật Nhiên ưỡn lên trước theo bản năng: “Mau lên.”</p><p>“Vậy sao ban nãy em dừng?” Lục Sâm nói.</p><p>“Em cũng phải có sức mới tiếp tục chứ.” Trác Dật Nhiên phẫn nộ.</p><p>“Nên mới nói em không được.” Lục Sâm rằng.</p><p>“Anh được nhất rồi.” Trác Dật Nhiên dỗi.</p><p>Cậu vốn chẳng thấy gì, bấy giờ tình dục bị anh khơi dậy, hưng phấn quá bứt rứt chết được, không biết ban nãy Lục Sâm làm thế nào mà chịu nổi nữa.</p><p>Không hổ là chàng trai lãnh cảm.</p><p>“Mau lên đi.” Trác Dật Nhiên lại chọc nó vào Lục Sâm như đang thúc giục: “Hay hai chúng ta cọ xát với nhau?”</p><p>Cách nói này khá thú vị, Lục Sâm phì cười: “Nhưng anh không thích cọ xát nhau.”</p><p>“Vậy anh thích gì?” Trác Dật Nhiên đã bị lửa đốt toàn thân rồi, sốt sắng hỏi.</p><p>“Anh thích một mình đi vào.” Lục Sâm đáp.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên sửng sốt, tạm thời chưa hiểu, tay Lục Sâm di chuyển từ phần eo trần trụi của cậu xuống, phủ nhẹ lên cánh mông.</p><p>Lông tơ trên người Trác Dật Nhiên dựng cả lên, cậu nói: “Ban nãy đã nói hôm nay đừng…”</p><p>Ngay sau đó, ngón tay Lục Sâm đã đặt lên lối vào bí ẩn nọ.</p><p>“Lục Sâm!” Trác Dật Nhiên muốn vùng vẫy, nào ngờ ngón tay anh chẳng cần ra sức đã dễ dàng trượt vào trong.</p><p>Bấy giờ cậu mới sực nhớ, bây giờ mình là Omega, dù không trong kỳ phát tình, nhưng cơ thể vẫn tự động tiết ra dịch trơn vì những kích thích ban nãy.</p><p>Vừa rồi cậu còn chẳng kịp nhận ra phản ứng nhỏ này, bấy giờ ngón tay Lục Sâm khai phá nơi đó không gặp chút trở ngại nào, khiến nó vang lên những tiếng động nhóp nhép quái lạ, dù rất nhỏ nhưng vọng cả vào tai hai người họ, khiến mặt cậu đỏ như nhỏ máu.</p><p>“Rõ ràng rất chào đón anh.” Lục Sâm trầm giọng tỉ tê.</p><p>“Anh mẹ nó…” Trác Dật Nhiên đang thẹn thùng định mắng, ngón tay Lục Sâm lại đút sâu vào thêm một đốt, vô tình chạm phải nơi nào đó bên trong.</p><p>Cái chạm này còn mãnh liệt hơn tất cả những kích thích ban nãy gộp lại, Trác Dật Nhiên run mạnh, yết hầu phát ra tiếng rên mất kiểm soát.</p><p>Lục Sâm nhìn cậu, ngón tay hơi gập lại, lần nữa sượt qua nơi đó, Trác Dật Nhiên bỗng chốc không chịu nổi nữa, cậu nâng hai chân kẹp chặt eo Lục Sâm.</p><p>Động tác trong vô thức thực đáng xấu hổ, Trác Dật Nhiên cố khép chân mình lại, nhưng tay Lục Sâm lại khều qua, lần này còn mạnh hơn ban nãy rất nhiều, Trác Dật Nhiên tiếp tục thở mạnh một tiếng.</p><p>“Anh đừng cố ý…” Trác Dật Nhiên không còn giữ thăng bằng được nữa, đành vươn tay choàng qua cổ Lục Sâm, nào ngờ chưa nói xong, đối phương còn mạnh hơn nữa, “Lục Sâm!”</p><p>“Đây mới chỉ là bắt đầu.” Giọng Lục Sâm hơi bất đắc dĩ.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên không đáp, cậu cắn chặt môi, bấy giờ Lục Sâm lại thình lình đút thêm một ngón tay vào trong, khiến cậu phải hít sâu một hơi.</p><p>“… Không được thật mà.” Trác Dật Nhiên nằm nhoài lên ngực anh, hổn hển rằng: “Hôm khác nhé?”</p><p>Lục Sâm chẳng nói chẳng rằng, ngón tay cố ý chạm vào nơi nhạy cảm của cậu, buộc cậu mắng ra tiếng: “Mẹ!”</p><p>“… Thứ đó của anh to quá,” Trác Dật Nhiên thở gấp vài tiếng, chân thành rằng, “em sẽ chết mất.”</p><p>“Vậy kỳ phát tình của em làm sao?” Lục Sâm hỏi.</p><p>“Kỳ phát tình…” Trác Dật Nhiên dừng một lúc, sau đó mặc kệ: “Đến rồi tính.”</p><p>“Nghĩ kỹ chưa?” Lục Sâm hỏi.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên cắn răng, vùi đầu vào ngực anh, không đáp.</p><p>Sau vài giây im lặng, ngón tay Lục Sâm lùi dần ra, nhưng bản năng vẫn khiến bắp thịt Trác Dật Nhiên co rút mãi, dường như đang dốc hết sức giữ anh lại.</p><p>“Nó không cho anh đi.” Lục Sâm nói.</p><p>“… Lục Sâm!” Trác Dật Nhiên cảm thấy mình nóng đến sắp cháy luôn rồi.</p><p>“Rốt cuộc có đi không?” Tay Lục Sâm động đậy nhẹ.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên lại run lên, giận đến mức hé môi cắn một ngụm lên vai anh.</p><p>“… Lúc anh vào đừng để em nhìn thấy nó.”</p><p>Không có chấn động thị giác, có lẽ tâm lý cũng dễ chấp nhận hơn, đây đã là sự nhượng bộ lớn nhất mà Trác Dật Nhiên đưa ra được.</p><p>“Ai?” Lục Sâm hỏi.</p><p>“Anh còn vậy nữa là em đá anh đấy.” Mặt Trác Dật Nhiên sắp đen như đáy nồi.</p><p>Lục Sâm nhếch môi, sau đó mới tằng hắng một tiếng, hạ giọng hỏi: “Em muốn từ phía sau à?”</p><p>“Không phải!” Trác Dật Nhiên phủ nhận.</p><p>Mới lần đầu tiên thôi, linh hồn bé bỏng ngây ngô của cậu chưa chấp nhận được nhiều thế khó vậy đâu.</p><p>“Vậy làm sao đây?” Lục Sâm thở dài: “Em nhắm mắt lại đi.”</p><p>“…” Hết cách, Trác Dật Nhiên đành nhắm mắt nghe theo: “Giơ cao đánh khẽ.”</p><p>“Không sát sinh đâu.” Giọng Lục Sâm vương chút ý cười.</p><p>“Nên sát chín[1] à?” Trác Dật Nhiên mở mắt nhìn anh, bất cẩn liếc thấy dáng vẻ của chúa tể Voldemort, mí mắt cậu giật giật, vội rời mắt đi.</p><p class="has-text-align-right">
  <em>[1] Ở đây Trác Dật Nhiên chơi chữ, Lục Sâm nói sát sinh, sinh là sống, Trác Dật Nhiên trả lời chín.</em>
</p><p>Lục Sâm không đáp, anh ôm cậu xoay người, thế là Trác Dật Nhiên bị ép nằm ngửa nhìn thẳng lên anh, tư thế này khiến cậu như trở nên trần truồng trước mặt Lục Sâm, suy nghĩ bịt tai trộm chuông đã thôi thúc cậu nâng tay che mắt mình lại.</p><p>Dù trước đó đã khuếch trương, nhưng nơi chưa từng được ai chạm vào quá chật hẹp, huống chi ngón tay vốn chẳng là gì so với kích cỡ của thứ này cả, dù Lục Sâm đã rất cẩn thận, nhưng Trác Dật Nhiên vẫn vô thức muốn lùi lại..</p><p>Chẳng bao lâu sau, một bàn tay siết lấy vòng eo thon thả của cậu, sức của Lục Sâm rất mạnh, khiến cậu không tài nào giãy thoát được.</p><p>Hai tay đặt trên đầu, Trác Dật Nhiên đau đớn nghiêng đầu đi, cắn chặt răng, ngay sau đó, môi cậu đã bị hôn.</p><p>Ngày thường Lục Sâm rất đứng đắn, nhưng giây phút này lại quá hiểu cách dỗ dành âu yếm, nụ hôn này quá đỗi dịu dàng và triền miên, ngay khi Trác Dật Nhiên bị hôn đến mức đất trời quay cuồng chẳng còn nhận thức và dần thả lỏng cảnh giác, anh bỗng dưng nắc mạnh hông, đưa vào một đoạn lớn.</p><p>Vật thể nóng cháy và cương cứng một lần nữa ma sát thẳng vào nơi nhạy cảm, cơn đau như bị xé đôi ban nãy bỗng chốc thay thế bởi cơn khoái cảm mãnh liệt, buộc Trác Dật Nhiên nghẹn ngào thành tiếng.</p><p>Cậu quá hiểu Lục Sâm, IQ của chàng trai này kỳ diệu đến mức chuyện gì cũng chỉ cần nhìn một cái đã biết, chắc chắn cú thúc ban nãy của Lục Sâm là cố ý, trước khi đâm vào, anh đã tính toán trước rằng mình sẽ vào sâu bao nhiêu rồi.</p><p>Hễ nghĩ đến bộ phận cơ thể hoàn toàn xa lạ với mình đã dễ dàng bị Lục Sâm thao túng, Trác Dật Nhiên không tài nào kìm lại được hơi nóng đang lan tỏa ra toàn thân mình.</p><p>Nhân lúc cậu thất thần, Lục Sâm lại nắc mạnh thêm một lần nữa khiến nửa đoạn còn lại bên ngoài vùi hết vào trong.</p><p>“… Lục Sâm!” Trác Dật Nhiên ngước mạnh đầu, gân xanh gồ lên trên cần cổ thon dài, cơn đau tác động làm hai mắt bỗng chốc ứa nước mắt, “Anh đừng…”</p><p>Mới nói được một nửa, Lục Sâm đã lùi ra một ít, sau đó lại đâm mạnh vào trong, vang lên tiếng nước quái dị, nghe vào tai đầy nhục dục.</p><p>Lục lạc trên cổ Trác Dật Nhiên lắc lư theo động tác anh, tiếng leng keng mới trong trẻo hồn nhiên làm sao, ấy vậy mà tiếng va chạm xác thịt cũng giữ tần suất đồng đều với nó, khiến khung cảnh trông càng thêm ướt át.</p><p>“Quần áo đâu?” Lục Sâm chợt hỏi.</p><p>“… Hưm?” Trác Dật Nhiên bị anh nắc đến mất tỉnh táo, chẳng rõ anh đang nói quần áo gì.</p><p>“Của đồ phối.” Lục Sâm nói.</p><p>“Sao anh… biết?” Trác Dật Nhiên trợn to mắt nhìn anh, bỗng nhận ra một điều, “Có phải anh… từng nhìn người khác?”</p><p>“Không hứng thú.” Lục Sâm đáp.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên tức giận: “Vậy hỏi làm gì.”</p><p>“Em nghe không hiểu à?” Lục Sâm bất dắc dĩ, “Ý là chỉ hứng thú với mỗi em thôi.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên ngơ ngác, bởi câu này mà bên dưới của cậu kẹp chặt lại, Lục Sâm nhướng mày một cái, hơi thở trở nên gấp gáp hơn.</p><p>Đêm nay cứ luôn đẩy cái thẹn lên những giới hạn mới, mặt Trác Dật Nhiên nóng đến tưởng chừng như muốn nổ tung, cậu lại nâng cánh tay che mắt mình, nghiêng đầu đi, mạnh miệng rằng: “Dù vậy cũng không mặc đâu.”</p><p>“Không vội.” Lục Sâm lại đâm lút cán: “Từ từ.”</p><p>Cú đâm này ép Trác Dật Nhiên ngưỡng cổ ra sau, yết hầu cậu chuyển động lên xuống không ngừng, khiến đường cong trên cổ càng dài và đẹp hơn.</p><p>Dường như làn da cậu rất nhạy cảm, dễ đỏ, bấy giờ toàn thân như bị  trét một lớp bột hoa hồng thật nhạt vậy, đầu vú đo đỏ cương cứng vươn mình giữa không khí mát lạnh, cơ thể nhấp nhô theo từng động tác của Lục Sâm, dường như từng lỗ chân lông đều đang run rẩy không ngừng.</p><p>Cậu thiếu niên luôn hăng hái tươi vui hoạt bát trong mắt người xung quanh chỉ lộ vẻ nhếch nhác thế này trước mặt Lục Sâm thôi, nhưng lại quyến rũ và cám dỗ người ta phạm tội biết bao.</p><p>Đây là hình ảnh chưa từng thấy bao giờ, nó còn có tác dụng kích dục hơn cả pheromone, gần như chỉ trong thoáng chốc đã khơi dậy ham muốn ngược đãi chôn vùi ở nơi sâu trong cơ thể Alpha, Alpha luôn là kẻ có lòng tham không đáy trên giường, bấy giờ Lục Sâm cảm thấy như vậy vẫn chưa đủ.</p><p>Anh còn muốn nhìn thấy những giọt nước mắt đáng thương của Trác Dật Nhiên nữa, muốn nghe cậu hổn hển van nài, muốn từng lần một đột phá cực hạn sự thẹn thùng của cậu.</p><p>Động tác của Lục Sâm ngày càng hung mãnh, Trác Dật Nhiên đang đắm sâu trong một cảm giác vừa xa lạ lại vừa kỳ quái, cậu biết rõ rằng mình đang bị Lục Sâm chiếm hữu, lấp đầy, suy nghĩ ấy khiến khoái cảm trở nên mãnh liệt hơn.</p><p>Nhưng cậu vẫn không dám mở mắt, thật ra không phải vì sợ hãi, chủ yếu là bởi sự khuất nhục không kìm nén được.</p><p>Cậu mới thành Omega chưa đến một tháng, nếu đây không phải Lục Sâm, cậu thà rằng dùng thuốc ức chế cả đời cũng chẳng tài nào chấp nhận nổi sự xâm chiếm tuyệt đối như thế.</p><p>Nhưng nếu không có Lục Sâm, có lẽ cậu cũng chẳng thành Omega.</p><p>Họ là món quà bà ông trời đã tặng cho nhau.</p><p>Bên dưới lại bị đâm mạnh, cú nắc khiến những bộ phận trong cơ thể như xáo trộn cả lên, khoái cảm cực đỉnh bỗng chốc ùa đến, bắp thịt Trác Dật Nhiên gần như co giật từng hồi, ngón tay siết chặt ga giường bên dưới.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên bị anh va đến hồn phách tan rã cả, lờ mờ cảm thấy khóe mắt lành lạnh.</p><p>Ngay sau đó, động tác của Lục Sâm bỗng dừng lại.</p><p>Gương mặt người đằng trước được nhuộm sắc đỏ ướt át, mày hơi nhíu lại, hai mắt mê ly vô hồn, phía trên hàng mi cong dài là vài giọt nước nhỏ.</p><p>Bấy giờ Lục Sâm mới để ý đến vệt ẩm ở đuôi mắt cậu, theo những cái chớp của hàng mi, nơi ấy cũng trở nên lấp lánh.</p><p>Hóa ra suy nghĩ và hiện thực đã hòa vào nhau, nhưng khi nhìn thấy hình ảnh đầy cám dỗ này, Lục Sâm chưa kịp hưng phấn.</p><p>“Em…” Giọng Lục Sâm rất trầm: “Đau lắm à?”</p><p>… Mất mặt quá, lại bị anh nhìn thấy.</p><p>Lần này còn ở trên giường.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên khẽ giọng thở dốc, bị thấy rồi nên chẳng sợ gì nữa: “Anh mới nhận ra?”</p><p>Ngay sau đó, hơi thở của Lục Sâm đến gần, anh hôn lên đuôi mắt cậu.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên bỗng cảm thấy trái tim mình như bị hòa tan, cậu vươn tay choàng qua cổ Lục Sâm, xoay eo một cách khó khăn: “Không sao, đừng dừng lại.”</p><p>“Vậy em đừng khóc.” Bấy giờ Lục Sâm mới bắt đầu nắc nhẹ, khẽ khàng rằng: “Anh không nỡ.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên sững sờ, một người không thích để lộ cảm xúc như Lục Sâm rất hiếm khi nói lời trực tiếp thẳng thừng như thế, mỗi khi thốt ra đều khác hẳn ngày thường, dịu dàng đến nhũn tim.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên giương cờ đầu hàng, cậu nghiêng đầu hôn lên mặt anh, thủ thỉ: “Sao anh biết không phải do sướng?”</p><p>Một lúc sau, giọng Lục Sâm mang ý trách móc: “Ai bảo em không rên.”</p><p>“… Hình như anh yêu cầu hơi nhiều nhỉ?” Trác Dật Nhiên ngượng nghịu quay đầu đi.</p><p>Lục Sâm không nói nữa, anh tiếp tục tăng nhanh tốc độ, Trác Dật Nhiên phải cắn chặt môi mới không đến mức phát ra những tiếng rên đáng sợ, song Lục Sâm nắc ngày càng mạnh, dù đã cố nhịn lắm, nhưng tiếng thở dốc của cậu vẫn ngày càng nặng nề.</p><p>Là Alpha, tất nhiên thể lực của Lục Sâm tốt hơn cậu, họ đã làm khá lâu, làm đến mức phía trước của Trước Dật Nhiên cương đau suýt đã lên đỉnh, ấy vậy mà lần nào Lục Sâm cũng dừng vào khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, sau đó lại phấn khích làm lại từ đầu.</p><p>Dần dà, Trác Dật Nhiên đã biết anh đang cố ý, cậu giận đến nỗi muốn tẩn anh một trận, nhưng giờ thì bất lực.</p><p>Ban nãy còn thấy dịu dàng, ai ngờ bản chất vẫn lưu manh thôi.</p><p>“Anh…” Cuối cùng Trác Dật Nhiên đã không chịu nổi nữa, nào ngờ nhận ra mình vừa mở miệng thì giọng cũng lạc điệu, cậu gắng gượng: “Mau… cho em…”</p><p>“Cho em gì?” Lục Sâm hỏi.</p><p>“Đừng… giả vờ…” Mỗi lần Trác Dật Nhiên mở miệng là lại bị thúc mạnh, tức chết mất thôi.</p><p>“Vậy… mà…” Trác Dật Nhiên chỉ có thể thốt ra những tiếng vụn vặt: “Anh… không mệt…”</p><p>Dứt lời, bản thân cậu cũng ý thức được rằng với một kiện tướng thể thao như Lục Sâm thì nhiêu đó thời gian chẳng là gì cả.</p><p>“Mau lên…” Trác Dật Nhiên sắp bị anh giày vò chết mất: “Lục Sâm…”</p><p>“Đêm nay em đã gọi anh bằng vẻ mặt này sáu lần.” Lục Sâm thơm lên môi cậu.</p><p>“Anh…” Trác Dật Nhiên không ngờ cả cái này mà anh cũng nhớ rõ, chợt thấy xấu hổ vô cùng.</p><p>“Sao không rên nữa?” Lục Sâm hỏi.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên bị Lục Sâm nắc cho đong đưa lên xuống, còn bị ép phải nghe những lời nhục nhã như thế, cậu không nhịn được nhắm mắt.</p><p>Thật ra cậu biết Lục Sâm muốn nghe gì, người đàn ông nào trên giường cũng muốn nghe những câu đó cả, nhưng từng là một Beta thẳng, cậu nằm ngửa ra để chịu giày vò như vậy đã là sự hy sinh lớn rồi mà Lục Sâm còn được voi đòi tiên như thế, Trác Dật Nhiên chỉ muốn đấm cho anh một trận no đòn.</p><p>“Lục Sâm… anh…” Người quân tử co được giãn được, Trác Dật Nhiên thật sự không chịu nổi nữa, giọng cậu gần như trở nên thút thít: “Xin anh…”</p><p>Khoái cảm tột đỉnh đã sai khiến cậu vứt bỏ tự trọng cuối cùng của đàn ông: “Anh… Lục…”</p><p>Lục Sâm nhấp nhả nhanh hơn, nhận ra anh rất thích xưng hô này, Trác Dật Nhiên gọi tiếp: “Anh ơi…”</p><p>Chỉ còn một chút cuối cùng nữa thôi, bản năng thôi thúc Trác Dật Nhiên ôm chặt anh: “Anh ơi… đụ… em…”</p><p>Lục Sâm đâm thật mạnh, quả nhiên đã trúng nơi mà cậu khát khao nhất, phía trước và sau đồng thời cao trào, Trác Dật Nhiên sướng đến co rúm người, bên dưới cũng ngậm chặt hơn.</p><p>Cảm giác quái lạ khác với ban nãy trong cơ thể khiến cậu tức thì nhận ra một diều.</p><p>Giọng đã hơi khàn, nhưng vẫn ra sức phản kháng: “Đừng!”</p><p>Lục Sâm lại cương quyến vươn tay siết chặt eo cậu, cơ bắp tê mỏi, Trác Dật Nhiên không giãy giụa được, chỉ có thể hô: “Không được, lấy ra bắn…”</p><p>Nhưng đã chẳng kịp nữa rồi, cậu cảm thấy vật trong người mình đã sắp bắn ra, Trác Dật Nhiên trợn trừng mắt.</p><p>Nhưng sau đó, cảm giác bị dịch thể nóng bỏng xối vào lại không xuất hiện.</p><p>Lục Sâm vươn tay lấy một cái hộp bên cạnh, giọng còn khàn hơn: “Lúc nãy đeo vào trước mặt em.” Chắc cậu chỉ lo nhắm tịt mắt nên không chú ý đến.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên vừa há to mồm thở dốc vừa nghiêng đầu nhìn, nào ngờ lại thấy hộp “kẹo bạc hà” lúc trước.</p><p>“… Anh giữ lại thật à.” Trác Dật Nhiên chẳng hơi đâu tức giận nữa, chỉ thấy dở khóc dở cười.</p><p>“Anh nói rồi.” Lục Sâm vươn tay ôm cậu vào lòng: “Sau này còn cơ hội.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên ngẫm lại, nhớ đây là câu anh đáp lại lời trêu ghẹo của Lâm Dương hồi liên hoan ngoài trời, khi ấy cứ tưởng anh nói đùa thôi, nào ngờ…</p><p>“Đừng nói khi đó anh đã muốn…” Trác Dật Nhiên không còn sức để kinh ngạc nữa: “Khi đó em còn là Beta!”</p><p>“Cũng đâu phải không được.” Lục Sâm đáp.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên sửng sốt một lúc, vô thức mừng thầm, may mà giờ mình là Omega, chứ nếu là một Beta không có điều kiện thuận lợi để tiếp nhận Alpha, e là cậu sẽ chết trên giường thật.</p><p>Nghĩ thế, cậu bỗng chốc liên tưởng đến một điều, chưa chờ cậu lên tiếng, tay Lục Sâm đã trượt ra trước người cậu, nhấn nhẹ lên vùng bụng dưới dẻo dai: “Em sợ đến vậy à?”</p><p>Động tác này mang ý nghĩa khác, mặt Trác Dật Nhiên lại nóng lên.</p><p>“Nói nhảm!” Cậu tức giận: “Lấy cái này ra dọa em, anh rảnh nhỉ?”</p><p>“Không muốn dọa em.” Lục Sâm đáp ngay.</p><p>“Vậy ban nãy anh nói gì?” Nghĩ đến sự hoảng sợ ban nãy, Trác Dật Nhiên vẫn chưa bình tĩnh lại.</p><p>“Anh có rảnh đâu?” Lục Sâm nói: “Em cứ cầu xin anh…”</p><p>“Đừng nói nữa!” Ký ức xấu hổ sắp bị não bộ chủ động lãng quên lại được khơi dậy, Trác Dật Nhiên cắn răng: “Lục Sâm, em nhìn lầm anh rồi.”</p><p>“Ừ.” Lục Sâm điềm nhiên: “Trong lòng em, anh là người vô trách nhiệm.”</p><p>Câu nói nhẹ nhàng này của anh đã quay ngược mũi dũi về phía mình, Trác Dật Nhiên sửng sốt, không biết trả lời thế nào.</p><p>“Anh…” Trác Dật Nhiên bất đắc dĩ: “Biết rõ em không có ý này mà.”</p><p>Lục Sâm rũ mắt xuống: “Không biết.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên cảm thấy mình không có nghị lực chút nào, biết rõ Lục Sâm đang cố ý, nhưng mỗi lần đối phương giở trò này, cậu biết ngay mình chỉ có thể chịu thua thôi.</p><p>Cậu vươn tay ôm eo Lục Sâm, dụi lên hõm vai anh như đang lấy lòng: “Thưa công chúa, cũng đủ rồi nhỉ.”</p><p>Bàn tay đang ôm cậu mơn trớn lên cổ, cọ xát phần thịt mềm dưới cằm.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên chỉ có thể mặc anh thỏa sức lộng hành trên người mình, nhác thấy cái hộp nhỏ nọ, nhịn không được hỏi: “Đến giờ em vẫn chưa rõ rốt cuộc thì tại sao thứ này lại có hương vị?”</p><p>Lục Sâm không đáp, ngón tay dưới cằm trượt đến bên miệng, miêu tả viền môi cậu.</p><p>Ngón tay thon dài vẽ một vòng dịu dàng trên ấy, sau đó dừng ở phần nhô ra giữa môi trên.</p><p>Không chờ Trác Dật Nhiên phản ứng, tay Lục Sâm đã nhẹ nhàng tách môi cậu, linh hoạt len vào trong.</p><p>Động tác mờ ám và đầy nhục dục này khiến Trác Dật Nhiên giật mình, cảm nhận ẩn ý phía sau động tác của Lục Sâm, tai cậu thoắt chốc đỏ lựng.</p><p>“… Đệt.” Trác Dật Nhiên quay đầu đi, tức tối rằng: “Anh lại muốn gì?”</p><p>“Muốn.” Lục Sâm vẫn không chịu tha cho cậu, ngón tay không vâng lời lại rong đuổi đôi môi đỏ hồng ướt át.</p><p>“… Kỹ thuật không tốt.” Trác Dật Nhiên thở hổn hển lăn sang một bên: “Không phục vụ được.”</p><p>Lục Sâm lại ôm eo cậu, đè dưới người mình: “Phụ đạo miễn phí.” “Anh…” Nhìn thấy ngọn lửa dục vọng nơi đáy mắt đối phương, Trác Dật Nhiên quả thật hơi hoảng hốt: “Hôm nay không được nữa, anh tha cho em đi.”</p><p>Đuôi mắt Lục Sâm chứa ý cười: “Vậy em gọi thêm một tiếng đi.”</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên chớp mắt, hiểu Lục Sâm đang ám chỉ điều gì, chợt bất lực: “… Anh có ý gì?”</p><p>Lục Sâm không đáp, chỉ nhướng mày với cậu.</p><p>Trác Dật Nhiên rất rõ bây giờ mà không gọi, nhỡ bị anh ép thêm một lần nữa e là sẽ phải gọi đến khản cả giọng mất.</p><p>Nhịn một chút sóng yên gió lặng, Trác Dật Nhiên ôm cổ Lục Sâm, khẽ gọi bên tai anh rằng: “Anh ơi.”</p><p>“Câu tiếp theo đâu?” Lục Sâm nói.</p><p>“…” Biết ngay tên này không có ý gì tốt mà, Trác Dật Nhiên sắp bị anh chọc cho tức chết: “Cút.”</p><p>“Mau lên.”</p><p>Bàn tay đang đặt trên eo lại di chuyển xuống dần, véo một cái lên cánh mông cậu, Trác Dật Nhiên giữ lại nó.</p><p>Cậu cắn chặt răng, giọng nhỏ hơn ban nãy một chút: “Đụ em.” Lục Sâm bỗng vươn một bàn tay khác banh chân cậu ra hai bên: “Được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <span class="has-inline-color has-white-color">.</span>
</p><p class="has-text-align-right">
  <a href="https://gocluoi.com/2020/12/23/chuong-81-khe-uoc-ngay-xuan/">Chương 81</a>
</p><p>Hình như mình không hợp với văn phong tác giả thật, gõ những bộ khác rất trơn tru mà sao qua bộ này khó khăn quá… Orz</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>